Uma Segunda Chance
by RosaScarcela
Summary: Edward convenceu sua esposa a cometer o pior dos crimes. Agora terá de suportar as consequências em sua vida
1. Chapter 1

_Twiligt Saga e seus personagens pertencem à autora Stephanie Meyer. Este argumento é de minha autoria_

* * *

Estávamos prestes a completar nosso 4º mês de casados, mas nem tudo eram flores. Na verdade, Bella e eu mal nos tocávamos, mal conversávamos, mal nos olhávamos.

Eu não aguentava ver tristeza em seus olhos e não acusações. Mais uma vez eu era o responsável pelo sofrimento da minha mulher. Definitivamente eu era um monstro.

Quando descobrimos que Bella estava grávida, após 16 dias de casados, ainda em nossa Lua de Mel, eu só queria uma coisa: destruir aquela coisa que, com certeza, a mataria.

Bella lutou tanto quanto pôde para eu mudasse de ideia, mas fui irredutível. Por fim, consegui convencê-la que interromper aquela gravidez seria o melhor para ela. Minha mulher estava sendo consumida rapidamente e em questão de poucos dias estava à beira da morte. Não tinha mais forças para argumentar.

Eu decidi quando. Eu decidi como. Mas achei que simplesmente nos livraríamos de um grande problema.

Descobri da pior forma que era apenas o começo. Bella entrou em profunda depressão enquanto se recuperava do aborto. Passou a me evitar. Apoiou-se como nunca em Alice.

Eu só podia aproveitar os momentos em que Bella estava dormindo seu sono agitado – que muitas vezes, além de gritos, também continha choro – para me aproximar, sentir seu delicioso cheiro, seu calor.

Tentava identificar, através dos pensamentos de Alice, qualquer alteração no estado de Bella. Parecia que a cada dia estava piorando.

- Ela vai melhorar, Edward. – Alice tentava me confortar sempre com o mesmo argumento. No começo, eu ouvia suas palavras com esperanças. Depois de algum tempo, já soava como mentira.

Alice não tinha nenhum vislumbre sobre Bella desde a nossa Lua de Mel. Era outro fato que me enlouquecia.

Apesar de termos ganho uma casa de presente de minha família, nunca chegamos a nos mudar para lá e todos sabiam que Bella não estava à vontade de ficar sozinha comigo. Como eu queria poder ler seus pensamentos, saber como ajudá-la. Mas eu não tinha este recurso.

Talvez eu também já estivesse a caminho de uma depressão, se é que vampiros pudessem se usar desta condição. Mas eu não podia me deixar consumir. Tinha de ser forte o suficiente para tirar minha mulher desta sombra que ela passou a viver e não me juntar a ela.

Cheguei ao nosso quarto e Bella estava deitada na cama, perdida em pensamentos. Se virou lentamente para me ver.

- Oi – ela disse, ajeitando-se.

- Como você está? – perguntei, sentando-me na beirada da cama.

Bella pôs sua mão em cima da minha e falou olhando para os dedos brincando com os meus. – Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

Esperei. Ela não olhava em meus olhos.

- Sei que nossa vida não está tão bem como deveria estar, Edward, então eu tive algum tempo para pensar sobre isso.

Me matava não saber o que ela pensava.

Bella ergueu o olhar em minha direção. – Vamos tentar mais uma vez?

Era só o que eu queria, o que eu precisava para ser feliz eternamente. Sorri.

- É tudo o que eu quero, Bella – tentei controlar minha ansiedade. – Viver com você, como marido e mulher...

- Podemos nos mudar para a cabana? – ela ainda segurava minha mão.

Me abaixei de joelhos no chão de modo que pudesse olhá-la da mesma altura. – Podemos tudo o que você quiser.

Seu coração disparou e lentamente ela aproximou seu rosto do meu. Bella deitou a cabeça em meu ombro e descansou. Parecia tirar um peso de  
cima de si mesma. – Eu te amo – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu a abracei.

Ficamos ali parados por um bom tempo.

Bella fez questão de arrumar ela mesma as nossas malas. Eu só acompanhei. Percebi o quanto ela estava apreciando aquele momento. Alice, Rosalie e Esme, por mais incrível que possa parecer, não se envolveram.

- Tem tanta roupa aqui... – ela observou.

- Muitas que você sequer vai usar – eu disse sentado na cama.

Será que Alice vai se chatear se eu deixar algumas peças para trás?

- Eu não vou permitir. Não se preocupe. Leve apenas o que você quiser – a tranquilizei.

Ela sorriu e veio se sentar ao meu lado.

- Edward, você está bem sobre a mudança?

- Como você ainda pode ter dúvidas, amor? Tudo o que eu sempre quis foi isso – a beijei no rosto – ter a nossa vida. Só nossa. Sem interferências.

- Que bom. Pensei que pudesse estar fazendo isso apenas por mim.

- Por _você_ e por _mim_, Bella. – Beijei minha mulher com muito carinho e ela correspondeu aumentando a intensidade em poucos instantes. Senti que  
Bella estava se recuperando, que estava me perdoando por tudo o que fiz, mesmo que ainda fosse uma mancha escura em nossa vida. No momento certo, eu voltaria neste assunto com ela.

Ao final, Bella já estava cansada e, após terminar a sétima mala, ela apenas olhou para mim, praticamente implorando por ajuda.

- Eu devia saber desde o começo que não ia dar certo, Edward. Não devia ter inventado de fazer as coisas sozinha.

Fui até onde ela estava.

- Ei... O que é isso? Estou aqui e vou te ajudar. – Terminamos em menos de 10 minutos.

- Nunca vi tantas malas juntas – Bella comentou olhando para as 12 malas cheias de roupas no canto próximo da porta.

- E olha que você nem pegou muita coisa – eu ri.

Bella me abraçou e encostou a cabeça em meu peito. Instantaneamente, o humor naquele cômodo mudou. Era como se lamentássemos em silêncio. Um apoiando o outro. Envolvi meus braços em torno de seu corpo e encostei meu rosto em sua clavícula. Ela se apertou junto a mim.

* * *

**Deixem Reviews. É o combustível de um autor.**


	2. Chapter 2

Twiligt Saga e seus personagens pertencem à autora Stephanie Meyer. Este argumento é de minha autoria.

Bela admirava verdadeiramente cada detalhe da cabana, algo que ainda não havia feito anteriormente.

- O que você está achando? – eu perguntei, enquanto andávamos de mãos dadas pelo corredor a caminho de nosso quarto.

- É tudo tão lindo. Preciso me desculpar com Esme por não ter me importado antes.

Puxei seu braço em torno da minha cintura e passei o meu na dela, dando um beijo no alto de sua cabeça. – Ninguém está chateado. Estão bem felizes agora, na verdade. Queria que você pudesse ouvir os pensamentos de cada um. – Sorri – Eles estão tão animados.

Chegamos na porta de nosso quarto. Ouvi Bella tomar fôlego antes de entrarmos.

- Eu-

- Eu sei – a interrompi.

Bella me abraçou, me deixando um pouco preocupado. Ergui seu rosto em minha direção.

- Uma segunda chance? – Bella sussurrou.

- Quantas você quiser.

Nos beijamos em nosso novo quarto.

Tantas coisas estavam se passando em minha cabeça – todas envolvendo a mulher que agora estava em meus braços. Preocupações e possibilidades de felicidade lutavam umas contra as outras. Infelizmente, eu não tinha resposta para nada, principalmente para o que eu mais queria saber: Seríamos, enfim, felizes?

Senti Bella afastar seus lábios dos meus. Ao abrir meus olhos, vi que ela estava me encarando com um pouco de curiosidade.

- Por favor, me diga o que você está pensando.

Essa fala sempre foi minha e soou engraçado em minha cabeça.

- Apenas apreciando esse momento.

- Você não me engana, Edward – Bella sorriu.

- Não, amor. Não estou nem tentando uma coisa dessas.

Ela me beijou rapidamente e me puxou pela mão para explorar cada canto do quarto.

- Pena que nossa Lua de Mel acabou tão rápido.

O lamento de Bella ao perceber o quão aquele quarto era semelhante ao quarto em que tivemos nossos melhores momentos na Ilha de Esme foi a deixa que eu precisava.

A abracei de frente.

- Já que você mencionou isso... Hummm... Andei pensando... – eu definitivamente estava enrolando.

- Nunca o vi tão inseguro.

Sorri e tentei parecer mais natural. – O que você acha de sairmos em uma segunda Lua de Mel por tempo indeterminado?

Bella pensou por longos 15 segundos.

- Acho que pode ser uma boa ideia. – Ela passou os braços em torno do meu pescoço. – Posso saber por que você ficou com medo de dizer isso?

Soltei seus braços do meu pescoço. – Não foi nada. – Me desviei de seu olhar e segui em direção às malas mudando de assunto rapidamente. – Quer ajuda para separar o que vamos levar para a viagem?

- Para onde vamos? – estava na cara que Bella não tinha engolido meu comportamento.

- Você escolhe. O céu é o limite.

Ela riu. – Isso não é bem verdade. Temos restrições quanto ao sol. Já nos limita a metade do mundo.

- Se você quiser ir para um lugar ensolarado não vou me importar. Prometo. – É claro que eu sabia que ela jamais faria isso. Mas fui sincero, de qualquer maneira.

- Hummm... Preciso pensar. Quanto tempo eu tenho?

- O quanto precisar, Bella. Estamos em suas mãos, ok? Mas basta somente que você decida e teremos tudo pronto em poucas horas. Garanto.

Deixem Reviews. É o combustível de um autor.


	3. Chapter 3

Twiligt Saga e seus personagens pertencem à autora Stephanie Meyer. Este argumento é de minha autoria.

Bella voltou ao assunto na hora do jantar. Mais uma vez estávamos só nós dois, em nossa nova casa. A família estava respeitando nosso espaço e desde que deixamos a grande casa, ninguém apareceu. Aproveitaram para ir caçar, algo que não faziam juntos desde meu casamento com Bella.

Eu acompanhei Bella à mesa enquanto ela comia. O cheiro do macarrão com queijo era nojento para mim, porém parecia delicioso para ela.

- Edward, você vai me contar por que teve aquela reação estranha mais cedo?

- É sério, amor. Não foi nada.

Ela pôs o talher no prato e me encarou. – Não gosto quando você esconde as coisas de mim, Edward. – Seu tom era quase acusatório.

Abaixei meu olhar para a mesa. – Achei que pudesse trazer algumas lembranças ruins.

- Edward? – não olhei quando Bella me chamou. – Edward? – ela tentou novamente. Foi quando senti sua mão no meu rosto.

Não podia olhá-la. Não naquela hora, não com aquela dor.

Percebi que ela virou seu corpo em minha direção. Encostou a cabeça no meu braço e suspirou profundamente.

- Quando você estiver pronto para falar sobre isso, me avise.

Bella levantou-se da mesa e me deixou sozinho. Ela estava irritada? Eu estava confuso. Talvez devesse procurá-la para conversar naquele momento mesmo. Ouvi o barulho da água do chuveiro e desisti.

Quando eu fui para o quarto, Bella já estava dormindo em nossa cama. Deitei-me cuidadosamente e velei seu sono. Ao contrário dos últimos meses, não houve choro, nem gritos, Bella mal se mexeu durante toda a noite. A única vez foi para virar-se em minha direção e apoiar a cabeça e o braço sobre meu peito.

Era bem cedo quando percebi que sua respiração já não era mais tão profunda e Bella estava prestes a acordar. Agora cada dia seria uma surpresa. Minha mulher estava bastante mudada, tinha reações inesperadas, como foi ontem à noite, e eu tinha medo de magoá-la mais do que já o tinha feito. A única coisa que eu poderia - e iria - fazer era me preparar para o turbilhão de emoções que iam e vinham.

Assim que Bella acordou, não disse nada. Apenas continuou deitada junto a mim. Não vou negar que era uma sensação das melhores, mas ainda tinha o fato de que eu não sabia o que ela estava pensando me incomodando.

Mais de duas horas depois é que Bella disse alguma coisa.

- Escócia – foi só o que me disse.

- Desculpe. O quê? – fui pego de surpresa.

- Quero conhecer a Escócia. O que você acha? – ela escorou o cotovelo em meu peito e ergueu a cabeça em busca do meu rosto.

- Acho que é uma excelente escolha.

- Você já foi até lá? – ela parecia apenas curiosa.

- Uma vez, há muito tempo. E foi bem rápido, não fiz turismo.

- Então tudo será tão novo para você quanto para mim – sentia-se orgulhosa de ter acertado.

Acariciei seu rosto e minha mão passou rapidamente para seus cabelos. Puxei-a em minha direção e a beijei. Bella correspondeu meu carinho como eu esperava. Não foi defensiva, muito menos contida. Nos beijamos até que ela estava sem fôlego e eu buscando por ar.

- Podemos ir logo? – Bella perguntou quando nos recompusemos.

- Vou tentar resolver tudo ainda hoje. Talvez consigamos embarcar à noite ou amanhã. É bom para você?

- Com certeza. – Bella levantou-se. – Vou tomar um banho. Quer vir?

- Hummm... Não dá. Vou falar com a família, organizar as coisas. – mas ao contrário do que pensei, Bella apenas me deu às costas e foi para o banho. Não questionou, não perguntou, nem tentou me convencer de nada. Eu pude ouvir o estalo quando percebi que ela planejava alguma coisa. Teria de ser muito mais observador se quisesse descobrir o que estava havendo sem ter que perguntar diretamente a ela.

Deixei Bella e Alice na cabana fazendo nossas malas enquanto fui para a casa grande resolver todos os detalhes burocráticos e contar aos outros sobre nossa viagem à Escócia. O apoio veio de todos os lados. Alice, como era de se esperar, tinha tido uma visão na noite passada e adiantou tudo à família. Eles estavam felizes com nossa decisão.

Sozinho na biblioteca de Carlisle, tive tempo de planejar e organizar o que precisávamos: passagens aéreas, transporte terrestre, hospedagens. Os Cullen tinham uma casa em Highlands, nas terras altas da Escócia, e Carlisle nos ofereceu assim que soube para onde íamos. Não que minha ideia fosse permanecer o tempo no mesmo local, mas poderíamos começar – ou terminar – por lá. Consultaria minha mulher sobre isso mais tarde. O maior trabalho que tive foi para conseguir marcar as passagens para o mesmo dia – nada que uma boa quantia em dinheiro não resolvesse.

Deixem Reviews. É o combustível de um autor.


	4. Chapter 4

_Twiligt Saga e seus personagens pertencem à autora Stephanie Meyer. Este argumento é de minha autoria._

* * *

Desembarcamos em Glasgow antes que o Sol nascesse para nossa conexão até o aeroporto mais próximo de nosso primeiro destino. Estava bastante nublado e não houve problemas para seguirmos com o planejado durante a manhã. Bella quis mesmo começar nossa segunda Lua de Mel pelo Norte da Escócia, então fomos para a casa da minha família em Highland.

- Por casa, eu entendo algo mais próximo com o que vemos em Forks, Edward. Acho que uma definição melhor seria um castelo. – Bella não deixou passar.

- Se eu dissesse que iríamos morar em um castelo por um tempo você teria vindo?

- Não sei, Edward. Mas preferia que você tivesse sido sincero. – Ótimo, começamos bem.

Os empregados já nos esperavam na entrada. Eram moradores da região pagos por Carlisle por manter tudo em ordem, mesmo que ninguém visitasse o lugar há décadas. Seus pensamentos eram hilariantes. Não pude deixar de sorrir.

Depois de guardarem nossa bagagem no quarto principal, os dispensei do serviço por todo o tempo que estivéssemos ali.

- Por que você os deixou ir? – Bella perguntou logo que entramos em nosso quarto.

- Podemos nos cuidar sozinhos por algumas semanas.

Bella se aproximou e me abraçou de frente.

- Só isso?

- Você não confia em mim? – as palavras saíram sem que eu pudesse pensar antes.

- É claro que confio, Edward. Acha que eu teria aceito me afastar de todos... Ou melhor... Acha que eu teria aceito ficar sozinha com você por tanto tempo se não confiasse? Eu te amo e você sabe bem disso.

- É, eu sei. – e eu realmente sabia.

- Então? Vai parar de mentir para mim? – não respondi – Edward? – eu ainda não sabia o que dizer.

Bella se soltou de mim e seguiu até a cama, onde havia uma mala. Ela a abriu e começou a tirar as roupas em silêncio.

Como sou um idiota!

A abracei apertado pelas costas e sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Eu também te amo, Bella. Sofri cada segundo junto com você e só posso me ver como um monstro pelo que a fiz passar.

Bella me ouvia em silêncio e de olhos fechados.

- Ainda me vejo assim e estou tentando fazer melhor que da primeira vez.

Bella girou no círculo dos meus braços e me encarou.

- Eu aceitei suas imposições sem questionar o suficiente. Também sou um monstro, Edward.

- Não Bella-

- Você pode, por um minuto, me ouvir sem me interromper? – não era um tom comum para Bella usar comigo.

- Tudo bem. – Eu não tinha outra opção.

- Edward, ser sua mulher foi a maior felicidade que tive em toda a minha vida. Nada que veio antes ou que possa vir depois disso se compara. Mas não quer dizer que não somos adolescentes. Você viveu décadas, mas ainda é um adolescente. Também é tudo novo para você. Compreendo isso. A gravidez nos pegou de surpresa e provavelmente, naquele momento, interrompê-la foi a decisão mais sensata a se tomar.

- Posso falar? – não queria que ela se irritasse.

Bella sorriu.

- Sei a influência que tenho sobre você e a usei para que você fizesse o que eu queria. Isso não foi justo. Foi egoísta.

- Realmente foi egoísta, mas não posso culpá-lo por querer que eu vivesse. Se te conforta, eu também nunca quis te perder.

- Mas é diferente, amor. – Nunca conversamos tão prolongadamente desde que descobrimos a gravidez. – Você ficou tão doente depois disso. Praticamente perdi você para depressão.

- Estou aqui agora, não estou? Acho que isso prova que você não me perdeu.

Ela me abraçou. Quando voltou a falar, Bella sussurrava no meu ouvido. – Agora vai me dizer o que eu quero saber? – ela se afastou para esperar minha resposta.

* * *

**Deixem Reviews. É o combustível de um autor.**


	5. Chapter 5

- Sempre teve muita gente envolvida na nossa vida. Não que fosse ruim. Mas as decisões nunca foram verdadeiramente tomadas apenas por nós dois. Quero que isso mude. Somos um casal e só importa a você e a mim. Quero paz e tranquilidade para que nossa vida entre nos eixos.

Ela ainda não parecia satisfeita com minhas explicações.

- Tem mais alguma coisa que você queira saber?

- Tem sim. Hummm... Ontem, quando perguntei se você queria tomar banho comigo, você disse não. Por quê?

Fiquei em silêncio.

- Não vai me responder?

- Eu queria falar com meu pai antes de-

Bella se soltou de mim e afastou-se dois passos. Não queria tê-la longe de mim nunca mais e fui buscá-la.

- Não! Volta aqui, Bella. Espere. Não é o que você está pensando. Juro.

Acariciei seu rosto admirando cada detalhe, cada imperfeição.

- Não cheguei a falar com Carlisle. Não se preocupe. Alice viu meus planos e se adiantou. Espere aqui, está bem?

Disparei até minha mochila. Bella me seguiu em velocidade humana. Me virei mostrando o que Alice havia me dado.

- Preservativos. – Bella estava com um misto de espanto e vergonha. Seu rosto enrubesceu instantaneamente ao dizer a palavra. Eu sorri.

- Eu ia falar com meu pai sobre usarmos algum método anticoncepcional enquanto eu não transformá-la, mas Alice teve uma visão do momento em  
que eu propusesse que você tomasse algum remédio e, digamos que não foi das melhores.

- Então decidiram que é melhor que você adote as precauções do que eu?

- Não exatamente. Mas sua reação agora está mais serena do que seria se eu dissesse para você se preocupar com isso.

Por um instante, Bella observou os preservativos em minha mão e na mochila.

- Tem bastante, né? – ela sorriu.

- Alice achou que poderíamos precisar de muitos.

- E você sabe como usar? – Bella já passava seus braços ao redor de minha cintura, olhando para meu rosto com cara de criança que ia aprontar.

Abaixei-me até seu pescoço. Suspirei seu maravilhoso cheiro e comentei.

- Na teoria. Mas estava pensando mesmo que você pudesse me ajudar com isso.

Eu estava tão feliz. Há cerca de 10 dias, quando chegamos à Escócia, tudo o que eu sentia eram incertezas, o que já não fazia mais parte da minha vida com Bella. Estávamos mais próximos que nunca. Era até difícil, para quem visse de fora, saber que tivemos tantos problemas. Nos primeiros dias, restringimos nosso espaço de circulação apenas ao nosso quarto, com algumas exceções para as refeições.

- Amor, acho que vamos ter de sair para fazer compras – eu sugeri.

- Já? Mas estamos aqui há tão poucos dias – e ela me apertou junto ao seu corpo para que eu não tivesse dúvidas sobre o que ela estava falando.

Eu sorri e a beijei. Me afastei só um pouco e continuei. – Pois é... O tempo voou. Ainda assim, não podemos viver só de amor e sexo... Você precisa de comida e eu tenho que comprar algumas coisas – falei o final bem devagar.

- Que coisas?

- Hummmm... Preservativo é uma delas...

Bella me beijou. – Já estamos sem? – ela perguntou nos meus lábios.

- Perigosamente.

Usamos os últimos preservativos que eu tinha guardado na gaveta ainda naquela manhã e não havia mais como adiar a ida ao supermercado. Também precisávamos comprar alguns ingredientes que estavam em falta na nossa dispensa. Eu cozinhava na maior parte do tempo, mas naquela noite, Bella decidiu que queria fazer o jantar.

**

* * *

  
Deixem Reviews. É o combustível de um autor.**


	6. Chapter 6

- Não que alguém tenha alguma coisa a ver com isso, mas se questionarem, podemos dizer que vamos revender... – Bella riu após ver-me colocar todo estoque de camisinhas do supermercado do Centro de Highland em nosso carrinho de compras.

Entrei na brincadeira. – Talvez até nos deem um desconto por comprar no atacado. Só lamento pelas outras pessoas desta região... Provavelmente o índice de natalidade vá aumentar muito em nove meses.

Sorrindo, seguimos em busca de tudo o que precisávamos, como ingredientes para alguns pratos especiais que tínhamos planejado fazer durante os próximos dias, produtos de higiene doméstica e pessoal e guloseimas.

Ao voltarmos para nosso novo lar, fomos direto para a cozinha guardar tudo o que trouxemos. Bella desembalava enquanto eu buscava lugares adequados para armazenamento.

- Amor, o que você vai cozinhar esta noite? Você ainda não me disse – eu estava agachado em frente a um armário onde guardava o arroz, farinha e leite.

- Eu poderia caprichar bastante para te agradar – Bella fez uma pausa e esqueceu um pouco as embalagens, virando-se para minha direção – se você comesse alimentos humanos. Portanto, pensei apenas em fazer uma macarronada com molho bem vermelho.

Disparei até ela, aparecendo em sua frente. Coloquei as mãos em sua cintura e usei meu tom mais galanteador. – Quem disse que eu não ficaria satisfeito com o que você me oferecesse? – sorri esperando que ela entendesse minha indireta.

É claro que Bella era uma mulher esperta – Bem – ela sorriu -, posso pensar em alguma maneira para que isso aconteça neste momento, senhor Cullen. Basta que o senhor me diga o que lhe seria de bom grado.

Sem que ela pudesse sequer respirar, a peguei nos braços e parti para nosso quarto. Em segundos ela estava deitada na cama comigo em cima.

Apoiando-me sobre um braço, acariciei seu rosto com o outro, nunca perdendo seu olhar. – Você é a única coisa que eu posso querer enquanto eu viver.

Em um minuto eu a beijava com ternura. No minuto seguinte, nossas línguas se encontravam e se buscavam em perfeita sincronia. Os dedos de Bella já se enroscavam nos meus cabelos, forçando-me ao seu encontro. Sua mão percorria cada parte de minhas costas, buscando a barra de minha blusa, puxando-a por cima de minha cabeça. Eu arranquei sua blusa, fazendo-a em pedaços. Logo, sua calça também já estava no chão. Senti as mãos de Bella deixando minhas costas e meus cabelos, descendo por meu peito em direção ao cós de minha calça. Um arrepio interno tomou meu ser. Ela abriu os botões e forçou-a para baixo.

Nenhuma barreira física impedia que nossos corpos se tocassem. O calor que emanava de seu corpo clamava para que eu a tomasse para mim de todas as maneiras possíveis. Era tentador. Interrompi nosso beijo e Bella me encarou, resmungando.

- Camisinha - justifiquei, disparando para a cozinha onde tínhamos deixado as sacolas de compras. Voltei alguns segundos depois. Bella estava do mesmo jeito que a deixei. Linda e nua em cima da nossa cama. Me despi antes de deitar-me por cima dela e retomar nosso beijo.

Um debate interno tomou meu ser: eu queria aproveitar o momento tanto quanto queria senti-la. Sexo ou amor? Sexo ou amor? Sexo ou amor? Meu transe foi interrompido quando Bella tirou o preservativo da minha mão e agilmente abriu a embalagem, movendo a mão até meu membro preparado para recebê-la.

Lentamente, Bella desenrolou a camisinha em mim, fazendo com que eu olhasse para suas mãos em busca de explicações pela demora. Ela sorriu ao ver minha impaciência. Então, tomou as rédeas da situação, abrindo mais as pernas e colocando, ela mesma, meu membro pulsante em sua entrada. Seu objetivo era me enlouquecer. Disso tenho certeza, pois ela, em vez de me permitir penetrá-la, passou deslizar meu membro por toda sua umidade.

- O que você está esperando, amor? - sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Bella riu e novamente tocou o centro do seu prazer com a ponta da minha ereção. Subiu as mãos para a minha cintura em um claro gesto de passagem de comando e apertou-me junto ao seu corpo. Se era devagar que ela queria, devagar eu faria. Penetrei-a o mais lento que eu conseguia com o grau de excitação que eu me encontrava. A posição de Bella permitia que eu a tocasse fundo. O prazer tão era maior.

Entrei e sai calmamente várias vezes até encontrar um ritmo satisfatório para ambos. Jamais interrompi os movimentos para beijá-la ou acariciá-la. Eu já estava chegando ao meu ápice, mas Bella não demonstrava que estava perto.

- Amor, vem comigo - pedi.

Bella puxou meu rosto para um beijo bastante sensual e me controlei para não explodir antes dela. Acelerei os movimentos e desci uma das mãos até seu clitóris. Massageei seu centro de prazer e dediquei mais atenção as reações de Bella. Notei que seu coração batia mais rápido ao mesmo tempo em que eu a sentia pulsar em volta do meu membro, mas ela se controlava e prolongava o prazer.

Não era típico de Bella uma coisa dessas, mas estávamos na Escócia para uma segunda chance, então, inovações eram bem vindas.

Eu estava indo às nuvens. Quando íamos atingir o clímax, Bella se controlava e, consequentemente, me controlava.

- Edward, eu não estou sentindo você. - Bella sussurrou, ofegante.

Ela estava mentindo para mim? Ela estava sentindo sim, tanto que esteve várias vezes perto de gozar comigo.

- Tira a camisinha. - Minha mulher soltou as pernas da minha cintura e afastou o corpo de mim, interrompendo a penetração. Desceu as mãos para a minha ereção e tentou tirar o preservativo que eu usava. Segurei suas mãos sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

- Não, Bella - a censurei.

Bella tentou chegar até a camisinha, forçando sua mão, mas a mantive firme.

- O que você está fazendo, amor? A gente não pode-

- Mas eu quero, Edward. Eu tenho o direito de sentir meu marido dentro de mim. Eu quero ter prazer com o meu marido sem um pedaço de borracha entre nós.

Eu quase cedi aos seus apelos, mas em um estalo, percebi o que ela queria.


	7. Chapter 7

Ao mesmo tempo que saltei da cama para a maior distância de Bella que eu conseguia dentro daquele cômodo, meu celular começo a tocar. Encarava Bella incrédulo, sem conseguir me mover. Bella bufou e caminhou até o criado-mudo para atender o telefone. Olhou rapidamente no visor e atendeu de mau humor.

- Em que posso ajudá-la, Alice?

Alice também já sabia o que estava acontecendo. Bella jogou o telefone em cima da cama e saiu irritada para o banheiro. Peguei o aparelho e atendi ainda sem acreditar em nada.

- Oi, Alice - mal consegui disfarçar o choque em minha voz.

- Edward, eu acabei de ver, ou melhor, não ver - Alice estava apavorada. Isso já tinha acontecido antes e ela sabia das consequências.

- Eu acabei de saber também. Não se preocupe. Nada vai acontecer. Eu não vou deixar - tentei acalmá-la.

Carlisle pegou o telefone de Alice. - Edward, voltem para casa. As coisas não estão bem.

Eu não queria voltar para casa. As coisas estão tão perfeitamente bem até os cinco minutos anteriores. Toda a felicidade que eu achava que eu havia reconquistado tinha ido embora. Eu estava enganado quanto a ter uma nova oportunidade de ser feliz. Meu inferno pessoal estava ali, diante dos meus sentidos apurados.

Bella voltou de roupão do banheiro como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Joguei o celular na cama e avisei. - Vamos voltar para Forks imediatamente.

- Não vamos, não, Edward - Bella me desafiou.

- Eu estou dizendo que vamos. Carlisle está nos esperando.

Bella cruzou os braços na frente do peito e semicerrou os olhos. - Você vai me obrigar a isso também?

Doeu. Foram as piores palavras vindas de Bella desde que ela abortou. Mas neste caso eu não tinha outra alternativa a não ser exigir que ela fizesse o que eu queria.

- Sim. Você vai fazer exatamente o que eu estou mandando. Eu vou fazer as nossas malas e embarcamos assim que eu encontrar um avião para nos levar diretamente para casa.

Dei as costas e caminhei em direção ao closet para empacotar. Então, a fúria foi libertada. Senti um leve impacto nas minhas costas. Bella estava empregando toda sua força para me socar, chorava e gritava enquanto me atingia.

- É tudo sua culpa, Edward! Sua culpa! - ela cuspia.

Tentei segurá-la para não se machucar, e ela continuava forçando os golpes. Fechei as mãos em seus pulsos e a empurrei em direção à nossa cama. Fiz com que ela se sentasse e, ainda segurando, agachei-me em sua frente. Tentei controlar a raiva que tentava se apoderar do meu ser.

- Meu amor, por favor. Eu preciso que você me ouça. - Bella chorava e respirava entrecortado. Ela, sim, deixou a raiva tomar conta. - Eu estou pedindo. Faça isso por mim. Desculpe pelo modo como reagi antes, mas eu preciso que você volte comigo para Forks. Nós temos que conversar com Carlisle.

- Edward, é a nossa vida. Nós decidimos. Voc~e mesmo me disso isso há alguns dias. - Bella estava inconformada.

- Eu sei que eu disse isso, mas neste caso, toda a família será envolvida, você querendo ou não. Eles querendo ou não.

Bella puxou os braços e eu soltei. Ela chorou sentidamente. Puxei-a para meu colo e a levei até nossa cama, aconchegando-a em meu peito. Os soluços demoraram a parar. Então tive certeza que ela estava dormindo. Com cuidado, a deixei na cama e terminei de fazer nossas malas.

Liguei para a mesma empresa que nos alugou o jatinho em que viemos e pedi que eles mandassem outro para nos buscar na primeira hora do dia seguinte.


	8. Chapter 8

Toda a família nos esperava no Aeroporto. Carlisle, Esme e Alice eram os que estavam visivelmente preocupados com a situação. Bella desceu do avião na minha frente, de cabeça baixa, braços cruzados na frente do corpo e em silêncio.

Ao final da escada, Alice correu para encontrá-la, mas quando minha irmã foi abraçá-la Bella simplesmente a afastou sem dizer nada. Continuou caminhando na frente. Eu olhei para os meus familiares e corri para alcançá-la. Passei o braço em seu ombro e caminhamos até o meu Volvo, que estava estacionado do lado de fora.

"Dirija direto para a mansão, Edward", Carlisle pensou. "Os encontramos no meu escritório".

Nenhuma palavra por todo o trajeto até a mansão dos Cullen. Quando Bella percebeu que eu segui direto pela estrada que dava acesso a entrada da casa, em vez de virar e seguir para o chalé, ela me encarou sugestivamente.

- Todos vão nos encontrar no escritório do meu pai - esclareci.

- Você sabe que não precisamos passar por isso, Edward - mágoa era o sentimento que transparecia em suas palavras naquele momento.

Não respondi. Assim que parei o carro, Bella desceu antes que eu pudesse abrir a porta para ela e entrou rapidamente na casa. Eu já ouvia os demais carros saindo da rodovia e pegando a estrada sinuosa que seguia para a mansão.

Bella estava encolhida em um sofá, no escritório de Carlisle quando entrei. Fui até ela e sentei ao seu lado. Em pouco tempo, todos estavam no cômodo: Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper.

Todos eles encaravam Bella a espera de explicações. Ela parecia não se importar. Apenas olhava para o chão. As lágrimas que estiveram presentes na nossa conversa na Escócia, já não existiam mais.

Carlisle, enfim, começou o sermão. - Bella, você sabe que as visões de Alice são subjetivas. Elas mudam conforme os atos das pessoas mudam. Eu tenho certeza que pode ter sido apenas um momento de fraqueza de sua parte. Portanto, eu gostaria que você dissesse realmente o que está acontecendo.

Bella não respondeu.

- Bella, querida - Esme caminhou até Bella, passando a mão em seus cabelos -, nós não vamos repreender você. Apenas estamos preocupados.

Nenhuma reação de Bella. Eu ouvia os pensamentos confusos da minha família sem ter respostas para nenhuma das perguntas que eles faziam ao mesmo tempo para mim. Bella tinha um bom relacionamento com meus irmãos, mas os únicos que podiam exigir qualquer coisa dela seriam Esme e Carlisle. Eles eram meus pais, acima de tudo.

Ninguém se atreveu a contestá-la diretamente e Bella permaneceu calada. Eu não tinha muito o que fazer ali. Sabia que ela estava errada, mas tinha consciência de ter dito que as decisões seriam apenas nossas.

Horas (do mais absoluto silêncio) depois, o cansaço venceu minha mulher e Carlisle recomendou, em silêncio, que eu a levasse para o chalé.

"Edward, Bella precisa se alimentar e descansar. Foi um dia puxado. Vamos tentar conversar mais tarde". Assenti levemente e levei Bella para a nossa casa.

Assim que pisamos no quarto, ela falou. - Eu também posso ser persistente, Edward. Meu corpo para dar sinais de cansaço, mas eu não vou permitir que vocês me acusem. Se depender de mim, não haverá nenhuma conversa. - Bella sentou no meio da cama e apoiou as costas na cabeceira. Me sentei ao seu lado e tentei ser compreensivo.

- E comigo, amor? Você quer conversar civilizadamente? - olhei diretamente em seus olhos.

- Não agora. Não hoje. Eu quero visitar o meu pai.

Respirei fundo ao perceber que eu não ia ter nenhum avanço ali. - Você quer que eu leve você?

- Não. Basta me emprestar seu carro. - Bella ia se levantando.

- Seu carro continua na garagem da mansão. Por que você não vai com ele?

- Porque não quero ter que ir até lá. Seu carro já está aqui na frente. - Bella trocou de roupa rapidamente e me deixou sozinho no chalé.

* * *

**Bom, pessoas, seguinte... Estou adiantando as postagens porque saio de viagem no final de semana e só volto depois do dia 16. Como da outra vez, é quase certeza que não farei postagens de lá. Porém, vou continuar escrevendo. Assim que retornar, prometo postar mais um capítulo no mesmo dia.**


	9. Chapter 9

Horas mais tarde, Charlie me telefonou. - Edward, filho, eu não sei o que está acontecendo entre vocês, mas quero dizer que não vou tolerar que a faça infeliz, está entendendo? - ameaçou.

- Esta é a última coisa que desejo no mundo, Charlie. Eu garanto. Mas a Bella é cabeça-dura, às vezes. Você a conhece tão bem quanto eu - minha voz era estável. Não havia maneira de Charlie duvidar de mim.

Ele digeriu minhas palavras por um momento até voltar a falar. - Bem, espero que se entendam logo. Hummm. Telefonei porque ela pediu para avisá-lo que vai passar a noite aqui, tudo bem?

Agora ela também estava se afastando de mim. - Cuide dela para mim, chefe Swan - pedi, com um nó se formando em minha garganta.

Após desligar o telefone, corri até a casa da minha família. Falar com Carlisle seria o melhor. Me joguei no canto do sofá claro e não sabia como agir ou o que dizer. Eu não precisava ouvir os pensamentos do meu pai para saber que ele queria que eu adotasse uma postura. Afinal, Bella era minha esposa, minha responsabilidade.

Carlisle verbalizou suas preocupações. - Uma vez, não muito tempo atrás, nos reunimos para conversar sobre um assunto semelhante, Edward, e você estava certo do que era melhor para Bella. O que mudou desde então?

- Não sei, Carlisle, mas me dói tanto ter de negar qualquer coisa a ela. Pior. Conviver com o fato de ter tirado isso dela - lamentei com a cabeça baixa, apoiada entre minhas mãos.

- Edward, apenas pense. O que Bella sempre quis na vida?

Fitei meu pai sem compreender suas palavras, mas quando vi seus pensamentos, cheguei a tremer com a sugestão.

- Isso, Edward. Ela não pode ter os dois. Faça-a decidir por um deles.

Deus, o que Carlisle estava propondo?

Apavorado, eu precisava de um tempo sozinho. Deixei a casa e corri sem direção durante toda a madrugada. Ajeitar meus pensamentos, antes de qualquer decisão. Assim que amanheceu, optei por ir para a casa do meu sogro. Bella devia estar dormindo, já que ainda era cedo.

Avistei a janela de seu quarto fechada. Saltei sua parede e me pendurei o suficiente para forçá-la a abrir. Ao olhar para dentro do quarto que foi de Bella num passado recente, a vi dormindo encolhida, de costas para a janela.

Mil lembranças me vieram à mente, especialmente os nossos melhores momentos naquele quarto. Entrei em silêncio, fechando o vidro atrás de mim.

Caminhei até a pequena cama e me deitei atrás dela, passando minha mão por sua cintura e encostando meu rosto no vão de seu ombro.

- Bella, amor - sussurrei-, acorda.

Ela se moveu minimamente. Beijei seu pescoço, saboreando seu delicioso aroma que não se perdeu com o tempo. Pelo contrário, estava cada vez melhor. - Quero conversar, vida - falei bem perto de seu ouvido e a senti acordar.

- Pode falar - balbuciou sem me olhar.

A apertei mais junto a mim e comecei. - Primeiro, quero pedir perdão por te magoar tantas vezes. Sei que isso não apaga tudo o que já fiz você sofrer, mas eu precisava tentar.

- E o que mais? - suas palavras frias me atingiram como um raio.

Fechei os olhos. - Antes de nos casarmos, qual era seu maior desejo, Bella?

Bella me olhou de lado, entendendo meu ponto. Virou o rosto em minha direção. - Onde você quer chegar, Edward?

Eu precisava ter forças para seguir adiante. Era a única certeza de que eu teria minha mulher comigo para sempre. Um bebê não nos daria a chance de sermos felizes e mesmo minha proposta pudesse impedir isso. Mas saber que ela estaria viva, onde quer que estivesse, me confortava.

- Eu aceito transformar você. Apenas me diga quando - fui enfático e direto.

Bella sentou-se na cama em um pulo, de olhos arregalados. Como eu queria saber o que ela estava pensando. 


	10. Chapter 10

Minha mulher me encarou com um ar de surpresa misturada à incredulidade. – Por que isso agora? – indagou.

Sentei-me ao seu lado e, sem conseguir olhar em seus olhos, continuei. – Não posso te perder.

Neste momento, um nó se formou em minha garganta e Bella começou a chorar silenciosamente. – Você já está me perdendo – informou.

Como assim? Para o envelhecimento? Para a tristeza? Para quem ou para o que eu a estava perdendo?

- Ou você acha que vamos ser "Felizes para Sempre" com tantos problemas nos rondando. Eu não sei se aguento, Edward. Não posso continuar a viver com esta tortura emocional. Só me faz mal.

- Você quer me abandonar – quase sussurrei o que não era bem uma pergunta.

Foi a vez dela desviar do meu olhar. – Eu estive conversando com o Charlie mais cedo. E ele disse que eu posso voltar para casa, viver com ele. Sem cobranças, sem ressentimentos.

Charlie era pai e via nos olhos da filha o quanto ela sofria. Não poderia oferecer menos a ela. No fundo, eu não estava bravo por Charlie mostrar-lhe uma alternativa, mas triste, porque Bella estava considerando aceitá-la.

- Mas é isso o que você quer, Bella? – quase que minha voz não saiu.

Bella ergueu o rosto e me fitou – Você sabe bem o que eu quero, Edward. Eu quero construir uma família com você. Quero poder tomar minhas próprias decisões apenas com a sua opinião. Quero viver um casamento de verdade, não uma eterna reunião de família. E só você pode realizar este desejo para mim. Está em suas mãos.

Bella jamais me pediu qualquer coisa, sempre alegando que isso acentuava o abismo entre nós dois. Mas bastava desconfiar de um desejo seu que eu corria e realizava. Eu nunca neguei nada a ela. Mostrei que tudo estava em suas mãos e que eu moveria céus e terra para fazê-la feliz. Porém, naquela situação em que nos encontrávamos, sua tristeza era causada por mim, seu marido.

- Não posso – minha voz saiu como um fio. – Me perdoe.

Bella voltou a se deitar na cama, de costas para mim, com o rosto no travesseiro. A cena me comoveu. Tentei acariciar seu rosto, mas ela se virou para mim e pediu. – Por favor, vá embora, Edward.

Sim, eu sempre atendia seus desejos. Mais uma vez foi assim. Sai do quarto do mesmo jeito que entrei: pela janela.

Corri desesperadamente rumo à floresta derrubando muitas árvores que encontrei pelo caminho. Eu queria extravasar. Tirar aquela dor que estava me consumindo. Queria conseguir chorar e expulsar a tristeza que eu sentia no meu ser.

Praticamente abri uma trilha por onde passei, mas não me importei. Eu sentia dor, sofria, tinha peso na consciência.

Sumi por quatro dias. Não parei de correr nem um minuto até chegar à fronteira do Canadá com o Alasca. Tentei afastar todos os pensamentos dando lugar apenas aos instintos. Cacei, corri, nadei. Nada foi suficiente. A imagem de sua tristeza persistia em minha memória.

Por todo tempo que estive lá, nenhum pensamento estranho foi ouvido. Eu estava só. Havia chegado a hora. Sem interferência de terceiros eu deveria concluir a melhor saída para o meu problema. Perdê-la era a única coisa que eu jamais aceitaria. Nem que para isso... Me recusei a seguir com esta linha de raciocínio que, apesar de inevitável, me fazia sofrer.

Arriscar a vida dela para fazê-la feliz. Que homem, que marido em sã consciência atenderia a um pedido desses. Sacrificar minha vida? Eu aceitaria. Mas a dela? Jamais.

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria, eu não queria, e não estava chegando a lugar nenhum. Bastava considerar uma opção em que Bella pudesse correr qualquer risco, que meus pensamentos eram conduzidos ao extremo oposto. "Não! Não posso!".

Lembrei de uma conversa que Carlisle e eu tivemos logo após o aborto. Meu pai me explicou que mesmo que eu não quisesse saber nada sobre o feto, que ele precisava fazer algumas pesquisas com o material genético. Ele nunca mais falou nada disso comigo, muito menos pensou sobre isso para que eu pudesse ouvi-lo, mas, talvez, havia chegado a hora de eu saber mais sobre isso.

Quais seriam as chances de Bella sobreviver a uma gestação de um filho meu? E o bebê? Como seria?

Estava na hora de voltar para casa. 


	11. Chapter 11

Cheguei na mansão da minha família indo direto ao escritório de Carlisle, onde ele e Alice conversavam sobre minha decisão de voltar.

- Você não pode fazer isso, Edward – Alice me implorava segurando a gola de minha camisa.

- Desculpe, Alice, mas esta decisão não é sua – disse, sério.

Ela já berrava. – Você vai matá-la, Edward. Eu vejo isso.

- Me deixe conversar à sós com Carlisle, por favor – tentei ser o mais frio possível.

E como eu esperava, Alice saiu do escritório e pude conversar com Carlisle, não como pai e filho, mas como o médico e o marido da paciente.

- Quero saber sobre suas pesquisas, Carlisle. Sei que nunca me importei, mas agora é preciso. O que você pôde descobrir a respeito do feto que Bella carregava?

Eu já podia ouvir todos os seus pensamentos, mas Carlisle fez questão de dizer em voz alta. – A primeira coisa é que era uma menina. Metade vampira, metade humana. Apesar do tempo de gestação – apenas alguns dias, seu tamanho aparentava uma gravidez de meses. Então conclui que seu crescimento também era acelerado. Sua pele? Tão dura quanto a nossa, mas havia sangue em seu corpinho. Me intriga ainda o fato de não saber como seria seu apetite. Acho que nunca saberemos – Carlisle já divagava.

- E as chances de isso se repetir?

Meu pai sabia que eu estava tentado a seguir adiante com Bella – Eu não posso prever isso, meu filho. Não dá para ter certeza se vocês teriam um bebê igual ao primeiro.

- E o seu palpite, Carlisle?

- Eu acho que seria igual. Uma força anormal que não seria páreo para uma simples humana, mesmo que esta criança fosse geneticamente metade da mãe.

Eu estava farto de ser a razão do sofrimento de Bella e poria um fim a isso tudo. Sai do escritório sem me despedir de meu pai e fui para a casa de Charlie Swan. Eu sentia seu cheiro há pelo menos cem metros de distância da casa e não via a hora de estar ao seu lado.

Decidi fazer tudo de maneira correta. Fui até a porta e apertei a campainha. Ouvi passos pesados aproximando e os pensamentos de meu sogro. Ele se perguntava quem deveria ser, se não esperavam visitas. Qual não foi sua cara de surpresa ao me ver, parado, do lado de fora da varanda?

- Boa tarde, Edward – mas seus pensamentos eram "Suma daqui, imbecil!"

- Boa tarde, Charlie. Por favor, eu poderia falar com a Bella?

"Ainda tem coragem de aparecer aqui com esta cara de coitado", Charlie pensou. – Vou chamá-la – expressou-se.

Deixando a porta aberta, sem me convidar para entrar e com vontade de me dar um tiro no meio do meu peito, vi meu sogro subindo lentamente cada degrau da escada que dava acesso ao quarto de Bella.

- Edward quer falar com você – Charlie a informou. – Mas eu realmente acho que você deveria se afastar dele.

Se essa fosse sua decisão, eu aceitaria, mas tinha que fazer minha última tentativa.

- Peça para ele vir aqui – a voz de Bella mostrava sua fraqueza emocional.

Tão lentamente quanto subiu, meu sogro desceu as escadas e parou na minha frente. – Ela quer ver você – disse. "Imbecil", completou em pensamento.

- Com licença. – Não sei de onde tirei forças para seguir em ritmo humano e não disparar escada acima para encontrar minha mulher.

Entrei calmamente no quarto e a vi sentada na beirada da cama, vestindo pijama e com a expressão de quem estava doente há dias. Abatida. Acabada.

- O que você quer, Edward? – Bella demonstrou indiferença. Cansaço.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e encostei-me ali mesmo. – Quero você de volta, amor.

Bella fechou os olhos e começou a falar – Já sabe que isso não é suficiente.

Caminhei até parar em sua frente e me ajoelhei segurando suas mãos entre as minhas. – Eu sei. Por isso vim conversar com você.

- Onde você quer chegar?

- Teremos um filho, se é isso que você quer, Bella. - Bella mostrou-se desconfiada e eu segui com minha proposta. – Mas eu não consigo sozinho. Você terá que aceitar a interferência de toda a família. Prometo a você que eles não vão protestar quanto a nossa decisão, qualquer que seja, mas precisarei de ajuda para cuidar de você, para monitorar sua saúde e a do bebê e, acima de tudo, quando chegar a hora do parto. O que me diz? 


	12. Chapter 12

- Como vou saber que não está dizendo isso só para que eu volte para casa? – desafiou-me.

- Realmente, não tenho como dar garantias, mas eu te amo e jamais machucaria você novamente – ela jamais poderia duvidar da veracidade das minhas palavras. Assim eu era constituído. De maneira que seduzisse qualquer presa. E qualquer coisa que saísse dos meus lábios, soaria como a maior verdade existente. Mas ali, no quarto da minha mulher, vendo-a tão fraca, eu jamais mentiria. Era minha verdade. Jamais a machucaria outra vez. Tanto física como psicologicamente.

Bella estava tentada a aceitar minhas imposições. – Edward... Você já me prometeu tantas coisas antes e não conseguiu cumprir. Eu não posso me deixar levar tão facilmente desta vez. Eu não quero acreditar em você cegamente e acabar sofrendo mais do que já estou.

Pior para mim era aceitar que minha esposa tinha razão. Havia feito diversas promessas que não chegaram nem perto de serem cumpridas e esta, a única que eu estava decidido a seguir até o final dos meus dias, não era suficiente para fazê-la confiar em mim novamente.

- Só peço mais uma chance, amor. E se você achar, em algum momento, que estou fugindo do nosso tratado, então eu a deixarei seguir o caminho que você quiser. Mesmo que seja para longe de mim. Basta que você diga e terá sua liberdade – Bella poderia trilhar o próprio caminho se decidisse por isso.

- Me deixe pensar. Eu preciso de um tempo.

- Você terá todo tempo do mundo. Só me deixe saber da sua decisão.

Me despedi deixando um beijo em sua testa. Não queria voltar para minha casa vazia e não estava animado para enfrentar os questionamentos da minha família tão cedo. Peguei um caminho diferente e, quando dei por mim, estava em nossa campina, aquela em que estivemos tantas vezes antes de nos casarmos. O lugar em que éramos apenas Edward e Bella, sem complicações, sem intromissões, sem dúvidas.

Lá pude pensar claramente. Eu seria forte o suficiente para saber que ela estaria melhor fora do meu alcance. Eu a deixaria ir quando ela sentisse que era hora.

Desliguei meu telefone celular e deitei na grama, olhando para a imensidão escura acima de mim. Poderiam ter se passado dias ou apenas poucos minutos. Me perdi no tempo.

No dia seguinte, quando resolvi sir dali e ligar meu celular, havia duas chamadas perdidas do celular de Bella. Retornei imediatamente.

- Amor, você me ligou? Algum problema? – perguntei preocupado.

- Eu já tenho sua resposta.

Gelei. Aquela poderia ser a melhor ou a pior notícia da minha vida e estava nas mãos da minha mulher. – Estarei aí em um instante! – Mal desliguei o telefone, já estava à caminho de Forks. Como vampiro, eu tinha a capacidade de me prender a muitos pensamentos de uma única vez, mas eu nem me preocupei com qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o meu futuro com Bella. Juntos ou não.

Não tive paciência de tocar a campainha. Saltei pela janela antes que Bella percebesse que eu estava remotamente por perto. Reparei que ela não estava no quarto ao mesmo tempo que ouvi o barulho da água do chuveiro escorrendo por seu corpo.

Fiquei tentado a ir até ela, mas o medo de sua reação me manteve parado no meu lugar.

Logo, Bella surgiu no quarto de cabeça baixa e se assustou quando me viu lá no meio do cômodo.

- Você sempre tem que ser tão silencioso? – soou como uma pequena repreensão.

Pude apenas murmurar um "Desculpe" quase inaudível.

- Edward, eu preciso me trocar. Você pode me dar licença? – era como se eu fosse apenas um amigo dela. Ou pior, um desconhecido. Relevei, afinal, eu dependia de tudo o que ela pudesse me dar.

- Não é como se eu nunca tivesse visto você nua, amor – me controlei para não seguir até ela e puxá-la pela cintura ao meu encontro. – Me deixa ficar... – pedi.

Bella bufou, não respondeu e foi até seu armário. Pegou uma calça jeans azul e uma camisa xadrez. Abriu uma gaveta e retirou a calcinha e o sutiã de algodão.

De costas para mim, Bella se vestiu em silêncio. Não consegui não olhar. Era minha menina que estava lá e eu não podia tocá-la. A ansiedade para saber sua resposta também não ajudava em nada.

Passando as mãos para amarrar os cabelos em um rabo alto, Bella me encarou. Tomou um fôlego e eu sabia que a minha resposta viria em seguida. Esperei. 


	13. Chapter 13

Minha vida estava, literalmente, nas mãos de Bella. Eu realmente queria que ela aceitasse a minha proposta, mas não tinha certeza se ela estava de acordo com meus pensamentos. Eu não poderia saber o que ela estava pensando, de qualquer maneira, e isso estava me deixando louco, somando ainda o seu silêncio duradouro.

- Eu volto para você, Edward – Bella declarou seriamente. – Mas com uma condição – completou antes que eu tivesse qualquer reação após o choque inicial.

Aproximei-me e a abracei tentando transmitir todo o amor que eu sentia por ela, não importando qual sua condição. Naquele momento, eu estava preparado para o pior e para o melhor.

Bella me abraçou de volta, descansando seu rosto em meu peito. - Seremos apenas nós dois até termos certeza de que teremos um bebê. É a minha única condição.

Eu estava confuso com o seu pedido. Qual seria a razão para deixar todos para trás e depois voltar?

Bella me puxou pela mão até sentarmos na beirada de sua cama e deixou minha mão repousada sobre sua perna. – Eu preciso explicar para você os meus pensamentos. E você precisa entender o meu ponto de vista sem me questionar. – Bella pediu sem sequer olhar para mim.

- Eu farei o que você quiser, se isso significar que teremos nossa vida de volta.

Bella abaixou a cabeça, encarando minha mão e, em seguida, descansou a sua em cima da minha.

- Eu sei o quanto os outros são contrários a construirmos nossa própria família, mas sei também que são suficientemente educados para não dizer isso em voz alta para que eu ouça. Só que eu tenho consciência que você pode ouvi-los. Você tenta parecer forte para mim, mas sofre estando no meio de tudo isso, entre mim e seus pais e irmãos.

- Eu faria tudo para mantê-la segura - sussurrei.

- Eu sei disso, Edward. Talvez eu esteja sendo somente egoísta, mas não quero que sejamos afetados por nossas escolhas. Quando não houver nada a mais a se fazer, quando nosso bebê for uma realidade, nós voltamos. E você pode pedir ajuda a qualquer um deles para cuidar de nós – Bella puxou nossas mãos para cima de seu plano ventre e completou – Bem, ainda não há um nós, mas em breve seremos você, eu e nosso filho ou filha.

Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Há vários dias não a via sorrir e mostrar-se tão tranquila como estava.

Os próximos dias seriam difíceis, minhas decisões foram as mais complicadas, mas no final, eu sei que valeria à pena, desde que Bella estivesse comigo.

A levei de volta ao nosso chalé depois de nos despedirmos de Charlie, não sem um grande sermão sobre as responsabilidades de cada metade de um casal. Ele apenas estava fazendo seu papel de pai e sogro. Eu sabia que para Charlie, ver Bella feliz era o mais importante. Eu concordava com ele.

Não passamos pela mansão. Eu falaria com minha família no dia seguinte. Minha decisão já estava tomada mesmo e não me importava que eles dissessem o contrário. Eu precisaria muito deles pelas próximas semanas, mas depois eu lidaria com o caos. Por enquanto, estar com Bella e realizar suas vontades era o mais importante.

Nos entregamos um ao outro com tanto amor quanto foi possível. Nós sabíamos que não seria naquela noite que Bella poderia engravidar, pois já tínhamos feito as contas e descoberto quando seria seu período fértil, mas nem por isso não foi intenso. Provavelmente uma maneira de nos despedirmos da nossa casa por um tempo. Nos amamos em cada cômodo e por cada hora da noite.

De volta ao nosso quarto e exausta, Bella dormiu sobre meu peito durante parte da manhã. A mim, coube admirá-la sonhar como fiz desde que nos conhecemos. Não houve nenhuma palavra enquanto ela sonhava. Presumi que ela estava em paz consigo.

Mesmo que já estivesse perto do horário do almoço, acordei minha mulher com café na cama.

- Acorde, Bella Adormecida – sussurrei, beijando seu pescoço.

Lentamente, Bella despertou e abriu um lindo sorriso para mim. – Posso ficar mal acostumada – confessou ao ver a bandeja que eu segurava em minhas mãos.

- Esta é a ideia – ri, quando a ajudava a se sentar e a apoiava a bandeja na cama para que Bella pudesse pegar o que desejasse.

- Você já foi à mansão? – perguntou-me após dar uma mordida na torrada com geleia de morango.

Desviei o olhar. – Ainda não. Acho que estou meio que fugindo do embate.

- Imagino que Alice já deva saber. Ela ainda não telefonou?

- Não. É como se não soubessem de nada ou simplesmente estivessem dando nosso espaço – avaliei.


	14. Chapter 14

Não existia nenhuma razão para deixarmos a cidade, apesar de Bella querer distância da minha família por um tempo, morar na casa de Charlie era uma opção que avaliamos.

- Seu pai deixaria que nós morássemos aqui, amor? – perguntei, enquanto apreciava a proximidade de nossos corpos. Eu estava sentado na cama, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira, enquanto Bella estava sentada entre minhas pernas com as próprias costas apoiadas no meu peito.

Ela se virou para me olhar com confusão. – O que você quer dizer?

- Isso mesmo que você está pensando, eu acho. – Sorri. Nós dois sabíamos que eu não poderia ler os pensamentos dela, mas foi divertido formar a frase. – Você quer sair de casa. Por que não vir morar aqui?

Bella se reposicionou de volta encostada em meu peito e olhou para frente. – Eu não tinha pensado nisso. É longe o suficiente dos pensamentos, mas não tanto que não possamos voltar imediatamente. Mas você não vai estranhar ficar em uma casa tão simples? – Bella entrelaçou nossos dedos de ambas as mãos.

- Jamais. Se eu tiver você, posso viver na calçada. - A abracei pelas costas e apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro. – O que você me diz? Podemos considerar?

- Se Charlie permitir, não vejo problema-

De repente, Bella se interrompeu.

- O que foi, amor?

- Nada – desconversou.

- Bella?

Bella se virou em meus braços e me encarou. – Precisamos de duas desculpas: uma para justificar morarmos com meu pai e outra para quando precisarmos partir.

- Já pensei nisso também. Não exatamente nas mentiras, mas no fato de que teremos que ser convincentes nos dois casos. Vamos pensar em alguma coisa. Não há pressa.

Beijei levemente seus lábios.

- Não quero magoar Charlie – Bella ainda estava em dúvidas.

- Você não vai. Vamos deixá-lo saber que não ficaremos para sempre. Ele vai ser compreensivo. Tenho certeza, mesmo sem ler seus pensamentos. Assim como para mim, ele também só quer a sua felicidade.

Naquele mesmo dia, aproveitamos o jantar e fomos conversar com Charlie.

Como ele ainda estava trabalhando, Bella e eu passamos um bom tempo preparando sua comida preferida com o objetivo de amolecer o coração do meu sogro.

Depois de repetir o prato pela terceira vez, Charlie se esticou na cadeira e acariciou a própria barriga.

"-Meu Deus, que saudade dessa comida", pensou. Mordi os cantos da boca e abaixei a cabeça para segurar a risada. Coitado de Charlie, devia estar comendo muito mal desde que Bella se casou. É claro que Sue deu alguma atenção à ele, mas nada comparado à comida preparada pela minha mulher.

- Gostei de vê-los aqui em casa assim que cheguei. Me lembrou os velhos tempos – Charlie mencionou com uma ponta de saudade na voz. "Quando você era apenas minha filha", acrescentou em pensamento.

Bella sentiu imediatamente o peso das palavras do pai. Eu não iria permitir que seu humor fosse afetado por qualquer coisa fora do nosso controle.

- Bem, Charlie – intervi -, Bella e eu temos um pedido a fazer. É claro que você pode negar e nós vamos entender se isso acontecer. Não se sinta obrigado a aceitar, ok?

Charlie me encarou preocupado.

- Pai, nós resolvemos reformar nossa casa e gostaríamos de saber se poderíamos morar aqui por um tempo.

De repente, a mente de Charlie estava em branco.


	15. Chapter 15

- E por que aqui? – de repente Charlie saiu de seu estado de letargia.

A pergunta do pai deixou Bella chateada. – Tudo bem, pai. Nós entendemos.

Tão logo percebeu que foi compreendido erroneamente, meu sogro tratou de se explicar.

- Não, filha! Não é isso. É claro que eu quero tê-los por perto. Só não entendi porque aqui e não na mansão. Lá, com certeza, vocês teriam mais conforto.

Decidi me intrometer. – Nós vemos a minha família diariamente, Charlie. E não é o que ocorre com Bella e você. Pensamos em ficar aqui para passar um tempo com você também, chefe Swan.

"Ela sente a minha falta", os pensamentos de Charlie eram tão emocionados quanto as palavras que vieram a seguir. – Vai ser um prazer recebê-los aqui em casa.

Bella levantou-se da cadeira e deu um forte abraço no pai, que de tão surpreso, demorou alguns segundos para reagir e retribuir.

- Obrigada, pai. – Para Charlie, tratava apenas de um simples agradecimento. Para mim, uma palavra com vários significados, mas, principalmente, a nossa segunda chance.

Charlie estava realmente feliz com a nossa súbita mudança, porém, a minha mulher estava extasiada com as possibilidades que surgiam à nossa frente.

À nosso favor, duas coisas extremamente imposrtantes: 1o.) Charlie passava a maior parte do dia fora de casa, seja trabalhando, seja pescando; e 2o.) Charlie dormia a noite toda.

.

Há 26 dias eu não mantinha contato com meus familiares. Era este o tempo também em que éramos apenas Bella e eu, e às vezes Charlie.

Um tempo só nosso nos deu a oportunidade de, de certo modo, recuperar o tempo perdido.

Um tempo que nos foi tirado por vampiros sádicos, alcatéias de transmorfos, pela realeza em busca da própria justiça e uma gravidez inesperada.

Em quase um mês, descobrimos como ser um casal mais perto possível de comum. Namoramos no sofá, andamos de mãos dadas na rua, fomos ao cinema e saímos para jantar com frequência.

Aprendemos, juntos, que as atividades domésticas como limpar, lavar, passar, arrumar e cozinhar, podiam nos deixar mais próximos.

Conversamos. Conversamos muito afim de resolver qualquer pendência, sanar todas as dúvidas e esclarecer todos os mal entendidos.

E com estes objetivos, exatamente neste dia, Bella derrubou o último assunto proibido entre nós.

Estávamos deitados no pequeno sofá, um enroscado no outro, vendo pela centésima vez a primeira versão cinematográfica de Romeu e Julieta.

Como sempre, declamei cada frase dita pelo ator no ouvido da minha mulher, muitas vezes emocionando-a.

A diferença das outras vezes é que agora éramos casados e eu me permitia aprofundar os beijos em cenas românticas em demasia.

Ao final do filme, já com os créditos na tela, veio a pergunta que ela nunca fez.

- Era um menino ou uma menina?


	16. Chapter 16

Eu não precisei de outras palavras para saber que ela falava do feto que a obriguei abortar.

Em outros tempos, eu teria desviado do assunto ou feito com que Belle perdesse o interesse no assunto. Em outros tempos.

Nós não queríamos mais segredos ou meias verdades, não importava o quanto doesse.

Olhando através da janela, sem enxergar absolutamente nada, respondi – Uma menina. – Minha frase saiu monótona. Sem vida.

Bella continuou – Você a viu?

- Não – apesar de ser o que eu queria responder, não iria satisfazer sua curiosidade. Eu tentei ser mais completo. – Eu não consegui ver a monstruosidade que cometi.

Esperei que Bella continuasse com o interrogatório, ela permaneceu em silêncio, perdida nos próprios pensamentos, por um tempo, brincando distraidamente com as nossas mãos juntas. Eu sentia que sua curiosidade não tinha sido sanada ainda e achei melhor contar o que eu sabia.

- Foi só alguns dias antes de nos mudarmos para cá que eu procurei meu pai para saber como tinha sido. A verdade é que eu nunca tinha pedido nenhuma informação sobre o feto. – tentei evitar o desdém na última palavra. – Carlisle lembrou de tudo o que aprendeu com sua gestação e, em vários momentos, usou palavras também.

Bella se ajeitou em meus braços e ficou de frente para mim.

- Você deixou ele fazer experiências com o nosso bebê, Edward? – me acusou.

- Não, amor – apressei-me a esclarecer. – Não foram experiências e sim pesquisas. Carlisle queria conhecer o que nos esperava. Ele pôde descobrir que o feto não era vampiro, mas não era completamente humano. Uma divisão perfeita de nós dois. Sua pele tão forte como a minha, mas com sangue fluindo nas veias.

Vi a primeira lágrima escorrer por sua bochecha.

- Mesmo assim, não sabemos o quão ruim será uma nova gestação, se será semelhante à anterior, se geraremos novamente um meio vampiro.

- E a alimentação? Eu poderia amamentar nosso filho?

- Não temos ideia. Foi uma das coisas que a pesquisa de Carlisle não tirou conclusões.

Ao longe, ouvi a viatura de Charlie se aproximando.

- Seu pai está chegando.

Bella, imediatamente, saiu do meu aperto no sofá e pôs-se em pé para seguir até a cozinha.

Em parte, porque enquanto vivêssemos sob o mesmo teto de Charlie, não daríamos "demonstrações p~ublicas de afeto", como ele mesmo classificou.

"- Por favor, eu não preciso saber que minha menininha já é uma mulher" foi seu pedido disfarçado para mantermos nosso relacionamento a quatro paredes, após nos flagrar aos beijos, na cozinha, enquanto preparávamos o café-da-manhã.

De fato, não era tão difícil cumprir, visto que Charlie mal ficava em casa.

Bella já pegava uma lasanha congelada para levar ao microondas quando a segurei pela cintura, afastando-a da pia.

- Vamos sair para jantar? Nós três.

Sair um pouco levaria o ar carregado da conversa difícil que tivemos um pouco antes.

Bella me encarou. – Tem certeza?

Charlie desligou a viatura e saiu do carro. A batida da porta, os passos no cascalho molhado e na varanda, e o ranger das dobradiças da porta da sala foram perceptíveis a qualquer ouvido humano.

- Boa noite, crianças! – Charlie estava bem humorado. Bastou uma rápida lida em sua mente para eu saber que ele não aceitaria nosso convite. Sorri. 


	17. Chapter 17

- Boa noite, pai. Como foi o seu dia? – Bella perguntou enquanto Charlie já pendurava sua arma.

- Foi igual a qualquer dia chuvoso ou ensolarado em Forks. Calmo.

Charlie reparou na lasanha na pia e apressou-se em falar. – Bella, tire uma folga da cozinha por hoje. Eu não vou jantar em casa.

- Posso saber onde você vai?

Charlie foi tingido por uma tonalidade avermelhada desde o pescoço até as bochechas. Abracei Bella pelas costas e escondi meu rosto em seus cabelos. Eu riria a qualquer momento.

- Hummm – pigarreou. – Você se lembra da Sue, não? Então... Ela me convidou para o jantar e eu aceitei.

Percebi o sorriso de Bella em suas palavras de conforto para Charlie, mesmo que a frase tenha sido meio incoerente pela surpresa da notícia inesperada. – Fico feliz que você esteja vivendo a sua vida, pai.

Charlie ficou mais constrangido ainda. – Não, Bella! Não é o que você está pensando! Billy também estará lá. Ele tem notícias de Jake.

Bella tencionou e foi meu momento de agir.

- Então, se não se importa, Charlie, Bella e eu vamos até Port Angeles.

- É claro que não. Divirtam-se. – Falando isso, Charlie correu escadas acima, dando Graças à Deus porque o assunto "Sue" foi deixado de lado.

Bella apenas me olhou enquanto eu devolvi a lasanha ao freezer.

Em La Bella Itália, nos sentamos muito à vontade. Como sempre, Bella pediu o Raviolli de Cogumelos, o que nunca entendi.

- Amor, você nem gosta tanto assim deste prato. Por que insiste em pedi-lo? – minha curiosidade, definitivamente, foi maior que a razão e não segurei a pergunta.

Bella sorriu – Me lembra você. A primeira vez que estivemos juntos aqui. Quando você me disse que não conseguia ficar longe de mim. Enfim, são boas lembranças.

Por algum motivo, suas explicações não me surpreenderam. Passamos tantos altos e baixos desde que nos conhecemos – e me atrevo a dizer que foram mais baixos do que altos.

Segurei sua mão por cima da mesa e, com meu polegar, fiz círculos constantes em sua palma.

Ficamos em silêncio até a refeição chegar. Não pude deixar de ouvir os pensamentos da mesma garçonete que provocou ciúmes em Bella no passado.

"- O que ele vê nessa garota?", se perguntou. Eu apenas ignorei.

- Edward? – Bella me chamou a atenção. Eu sequer notei que estava perdido em meus pensamentos. – Onde você está? – Bella especulou divertida.

- Aqui mesmo. Desculpe. – puxei sua mão até meus lábios e a beijei, não deixando de sentir o aroma vindo de seu pulso. – Talvez você devesse repetir o que estava falando – a lembrei.

De repente, Bella ficou séria e, por um momento, cheguei a pensar que eu era culpado por sua mudança de humor, já que estava tão distraído.

Sem olhar para mim, ela confessou sua preocupação. – E se eu não puder ter mais filhos?

* * *

**Esta semana devo postar uma nova OneShot em meu perfil do Nyah e do FF. O nome é "Sensatez e Luxúria" e como está óbvio pelo nome, tem Lemons. Ela será postada ao vivo na comunidade Falando em Códigos, do Orkut. Trata-se de um projeto chamado Noites Pervas, que acontece às quartas-feiras à noite. Quem quiser acompanhar e interagir ao vivo, basta adicionar a Comunidade.**


	18. Chapter 18

Como não previ que ela pudesse ter este tipo de preocupação? Fazia mais de um mês que tentávamos ter um bebê e nada. Logo que nos casamos, não foi preciso mais que uma semana. Como marido, eu tinha obrigação de tranquilizá-la e tirar todas as frustrações de seu ser.

- Carlisle teria me dito, amor. Não acho que seja por isso que ainda não engravidamos. – mostrei meu ponto de vista de modo seguro e firme, sem deixar margem para mais dúvidas -, mas já vi casos de mulheres que querem muito engravidar e simplesmente não conseguem. O fator psicológico influencia o corpo fisicamente, neste caso.

- Você acha que este pode ser o meu problema? – minha mulher estava distorcendo as minhas palavras.

- Amor – Bella olhava ao redor do restaurante em todas as direções, exceto a minha -, por favor, olha para mim.

Ela me encarou e eu via em seus olhos toda a preocupação que havia tomado o seu corpo.

- Eu não vejo isso como um problema Bella. Apenas um estado momentâneo de espírito.

Bella apertou minha mão na sua.

- Nós vamos conseguir. Não se preocupe. Quando menos esperarmos, você terá uma barrigona com nosso filho dentro.

Bella abriu o sorriso mais genuíno da noite – Você prefere um menino?

Até aquele momento, eu nunca havia pensado no tema. Usar o termo "nosso filho" foi praticamente involuntário. Não posso negar que me encantaria um garotinho para levar o sobrenome Cullen adiante, mas não queria dizer que uma garotinha seria menos bem-vinda.

- A única questão que faço é que você seja a mãe.

Por mais uma semana, conseguimos levar nossa vida naturalmente entre afazeres domésticos e nossos momentos de casal.

Segundo nossos cálculos, Bella ainda demoraria uma semana para menstruar (ou não).

Ainda tínhamos sete dias até que começássemos a nos estressar - de um modo bom – com o possível atraso e iminente gravidez.

Mas eu não precisei de 168 horas para suspeitar que nossa família seria ampliada brevemente.

Charlie não estava em casa. Ele disse que ia pescar, mas eu vi que estava mentindo. Na verdade, seus pensamentos eram constrangedores e nem preciso dizer que envolviam Sue.

Aproveitei a liberdade e me juntei a Bella no banho.

- Importa-se se eu fizer companhia? – coloquei minhas mãos em cada lado de sua cintura e a puxei para um beijo cheio de desejo.

- Quando foi que eu disse "não" a uma proposta dessa? – respondeu, enquanto recompunha o fôlego.

Desci meus lábios para seu pescoço e meus braços a apertaram de encontro ao meu corpo.

Bella circulou meu pescoço com os braços, envolvendo os dedos em meus cabelos.

Usei da proximidade e deixei minhas mãos passearem por seu corpo, principalmente na região do quadril.

Um humano talvez não percebesse; um vampiro, sem saber o que procurar, também não notaria. Mas eu sabia que o corpo da minha esposa estava diferente. Imperceptivelmente diferente.

* * *

_Durante a semana postei uma OneShot (18+). Quem quiser ler, o link para o FF é www (.) fanfiction (.) net (/) s (/) 6771943 (/) 1 (/) OneShot_Sensatez_e_Luxuria (é necessário retirar os espaços e parênteses). Sei que irrita, então, se preferirem, é só ir no meu perfil e clicar no link direto da Fic. Não esqueçam de deixar review, ok? :D_


	19. Chapter 19

Para ter certeza de que eu não havia enlouquecido, subi com minhas mãos até seus seios, então mais sensíveis. Bastou que eu os tocasse para que Bella desse um leve salto e engasgasse com a própria respiração.

Sem mencionar uma pequena adição de volume no local.

Sempre achei seu corpo perfeito – nem grande, nem pequeno. Adequado. Entretanto, perceber que suas curvas estavam mais acentuadas me encheu de desejou.

Com mais cuidado que o habitual, preenchi os lábios de Bella com os meus no que era apenas o início de uma manhã de amor que começou no banho e terminou na cama.

Eu estava feliz com a possibilidade, ou melhor, com a certeza de que teríamos um bebê, mas não seria imprudente ao ponto de dizer isso a minha esposa sem uma prova concreta.

Graças aos céus, tínhamos planos de ir ao supermercado logo após o almoço para reabastecer a dispensa de Charlie.

Eu não teria como escapar sem motivo aparente para ir a farmácia comprar um teste de rápido. Porém, estaríamos na rua em poucas horas, e eu daria um jeito de resolver este pequeno contratempo.

Dito e feito. Eu precisei de uma desculpa minimamente plausível para me afastar.

Bella estava na sessão de enlatados, em dúvida se levaria para casa uma marca nova de molho.

- Amor, eu vou até o carro pegar meu celular e já volto – dei um beijo em seu pescoço. – Você vai ficar bem sem mim? – valorizei a situação.

Bella sorriu. – Não demore – recomendou.

Foi fácil como previ. Tão logo pus os pés para fora do lugar, disparei até a primeira farmácia que encontrei no caminho. A outra ficava no extremo oposto de Forks e eu não precisava me preocupar que alguém soubesse que Edward Cullen estava comprando um teste de gravidez, afinal, Bella e eu éramos praticamente recém-casados e era perfeitamente natural seguir este caminho. Se, no futuro, alguém perguntasse, bastava dizer que o resultado deu negativo.

Com o céu nublado a maior parte do ano, eu não tinha tanto problema para circular livremente pelas ruas de Forks durante o dia.

Porém, a velocidade com que eu precisava ir e voltar da farmácia não deixou que olhos humanos me vissem.

Em menos de dez minutos eu estava de volta às compras com Bella. O teste eu lhe daria à noite, quando Charlie estivesse dormindo.

- Por que demorou? – desconfiou, mas manteve-se tranquila ao questionar-me como se dissesse que o dia estava frio.

- Tinha uma chamada perdida de Esme e eu aproveitei para retornar – era melhor eu envolver alguém que eu sabia que não me traria problemas.

Bella parou imediatamente no meio do corredor de especiarias. – E o que ela queria?

- Saber se estávamos bem. E estamos.

- Hummm – por um momento achei que Bella não estava acreditando em minhas palavras. Não era grande coisa, já que à noite eu pretendia esclarecer tudo.

Com isso, seguimos com o planejado. Ao final das compras, levei as sacolas para o porta-malas e voltamos para casa. O tempo todo, mantive o teste de gravidez guardado no bolso interno do meu casaco. Depois de tanto mistério, só faltava minha mulher descobrir, sem querer, o que eu tinha comprado.

Esperei até que Charlie se recolhesse e me preparei para abordar Bella.

Ela lavava o último prato do jantar e eu esperava ao seu lado, com um pano de prato em mãos, para enxugá-lo. Achei que o momento era ideal.

- Bella – ela olhou para mim segurando o prato ensaboado, - por acaso, você está se sentindo bem nos últimos dias? – a pergunta inocente se justificava pelo nosso histórico. Ainda na Ilha de Esme, Bella teve violentos enjoos até desconfiarmos da gravidez.

- O que você quer dizer, Edward?

Mantive o semblante calmo. A última coisa que eu queria era assustá-la. – Você teve enjoo? Ou sono além do normal?


	20. Chapter 20

Eu quase pude ouvir o estalo quando Bella entendeu o que eu queria dizer. Em vez disso, escutei um barulho forte do prato escorregando para a cuba da pia.

- Edward? – Bella disse, sem conseguir completar a frase.

A peguei pelas mãos, atônita, e a conduzi para o sofá.

- Me ocorreu pela manhã que você pode estar grávida – expliquei ajoelhando em sua frente. Bella tentou me interromper, mas a cortei antes de balbuciar algum som. – Deixa eu esclarecer, amor.

Ela assentiu, ainda de olhos arregalados.

- Quando estávamos no banho eu não consegui deixar de notar as sutis diferenças no seu corpo. Seu quadril está maior e seus seios mais arredondados – Bella corou e desviou o olhar de mim. Sorri. – E eu conheço seu corpo melhor que você para saber que ele não é naturalmente assim. Então eu comprei um presente para você.

Minha mulher estava sem reação. Esse era o típico momento que eu desejava ler seus pensamentos.

- Fica quietinha que eu já volto – brinquei.

Disparei até nosso quarto em busca do casaco que usei anteriormente. O encontrei no mesmo lugar que o deixei: escondido embaixo da cama. Peguei a caixinha no bolso, já com um lacinho de cetim azul em volta, joguei a peça de roupa na cama e voltei para a sala.

Bella não tinha movido o corpo nem um milímetro.

Sentei-me ao seu lado no sofá e estendi o teste de gravidez em sua direção. – Apesar de confiar que conseguimos, eu gostaria que você fizesse o teste.

Devagar, ela pegou a caixinha e, por alguns segundos, a encarou com a expressão vazia.

- E se der negativo? Quero dizer... Apesar disso tudo o que você falou, eu não sinto nada diferente, Edward. Nem minha menstruação está atrasada. Não é melhor deixarmos para a semana que vem?

- Por favor. Faça. Por mim, amor. Eu sei que vai parecer uma carinha feliz e não uma carinha triste no palitinho – fiquei espantado com tamanha convicção que brotava em mim.

Em princípio, era difícil aceitar que Bella pudesse colocar a própria vida em risco para gerar um ser misterioso aos nossos olhos. Mas eu não me sentia mais daquela maneira. A palavra "pai" já se encaixava perfeitamente em minha descrição e, facilmente, eu poderia imaginar nosso pequeno de cabelos cor de bronze e olhos castanhos como chocolate correndo pelo quintal da mansão.

- E então? – perguntei cheio de expectativas.

- Eu faço – respondeu, hesitantemente.

Segurei suas maós com as minhas e sorri de felicidade que explodia por meu corpo.

- Eu posso fazer agora ou temos que esperar pela primeira urina do dia? – a voz de Bella não mostrava nenhum sentimento, mas eu sabia que ela estava se contendo para não criar falsas expectativas. Também mencionaria o medo do desconhecido.

- Você escolhe – é claro que eu queria que ela confirmasse minhas certezas imediatamente, mas não forçaria mais do que já o tinha.

De súbito, Bella levantou. – Já volto!

"Já volto"? Como assim? Eu esperava um "Vem comigo". Jamais um "Já volto".

Foi difícil esperar sozinho os intermináveis dez minutos que ela demorou para voltar. Quando o fez, corri ao seu encontro ainda na escada.

- E aí?

- Não olhei – simplesmente disse.

- E por que demorou todo este tempo? – e me deixou ansioso, completei mentalmente.

- Vai me dizer que você não ficaria encarando o palitinho por dez minutos? - Não precisei dizer. Bella me conhecia bem para saber que a resposta era "Não". – Pois bem. Assim que você olhar vai saber a resposta imediatamente. – Não fazia sentido algum, pois, de qualquer forma, esperei o tempo todo, mas deixei passar.

Senti que Bella me dava o troco por eu ter comprado o teste sem falar com ela.


	21. Chapter 21

Minha mulher, então, esticou o braço para frente entre nós. A mão fechada envolta do palito do teste. Ela virou as costas da mão para baixo ao mesmo tempo em que fechou os olhos. Eu encarei sua mão como se minha vida dependesse disso. Lentamente ela abriu os dedos soltando seu aperto.

Em um segundo eu olhava para a "carinha feliz". No outro eu praticamente esmagava Bella em meus braços, sorrindo de uma orelha a outra.

- Deu positivo? – ela perguntou, ainda controlando as lágrimas.

Até parece que eu teria uma reação dessas se desse negativo – Sim, amor. Nós conseguimos. Nós vamos ter um bebê.

A girei em meus braços e ouvi Charlie acordar com nosso barulho. – Seu pai está levantando – cochichei e disparei com Bella nos braços para o nosso quarto.

Os pensamentos de Charlie ficaram confusos ao não ver ninguém na sala e logo ele retornou para o quarto.

O sorriso que era só meu também estava estampado no rosto da minha esposa. Aquele era o nosso momento.

É claro que as maiores preocupações viriam a partir daquela "carinha feliz", mas nós daríamos o melhor jeito e não o mais conveniente.

Tivemos dois dias nos preparando para deixar Charlie. Ele pressentia que algo estava diferente, mas não estava certo do que. Como já o havíamos alertado que ficaríamos com ele por poucos dias, não foi difícil dar a notícia.

Pelo hábito, usamos o jantar em família para o comunicado. – Charlie? Podemos falar um instante? – pedi.

Medo preencheu sua mente.

- Não é nada para se preocupar – apressei em tranquilizá-lo, evitando um AVC ou coisa pior.

- E por que a cerimônia?

- A reforma da nossa casa foi concluída, pai – com esta afirmação, Charlie entendeu que partiríamos.

Ele foi compreensivo e não fez da nossa ida uma situação desconfortável. Para Bella, o único motivo para tristeza foi não poder contar ao pai que, em breve, ele seria avô. Infelizmente, era arriscado dizer qualquer suposição em torno da gravidez e envolver Charlie poderia lhe custar a vida.

Empacotamos em dois dias e logo depois do almoço, estávamos à caminho de nosso chalé. O trajeto foi silencioso, mas eu ouvia cada vez mais alto as batidas do coração de Bella.

Apertei levemente sua mão e me virei sorrindo. Não foram necessárias palavras. Assim como eu sabia que ela estava preocupada, amedrontada e ansiosa, ela sabia que eu estaria ao seu lado para sempre.

Alguns quilômetros distantes, ainda na Rodovia, os pensamentos de Alice e Esme já me eram audíveis. Aparentemente os outros saíram para caçar.

"- E se ela nos expulsar, Esme?"

"- Ela tem, todo direito, Alice. É a casa dela", respondeu com ternura.

Eu devo ter feito uma careta, porque, na hora, Bella percebeu que havia algo errado.

- O que está acontecendo, Edward? – perguntou, séria.

Há muito tempo as mentiras e omissões tinham ficado para trás. – Alice e Esme estão nos esperando – soei calmo. – Mas se você quiser, eu peço para elas irem embora.


	22. Chapter 22

- Tudo bem. Eu sinto muito a falta delas.

Fiz a curva para a Estrada e pisei no acelerador, mais animado.

Rapidamente, manobrava o Volvo em frente ao chalé para estacioná-lo. E quando desliguei o carro, Bella se jogou em meus braços.

- Eu amo você, Edward. Nunca se esqueça disso. Não importa o que acontecer, sempre seremos nós dois e o nosso bebê.

Dificilmente eu ficava sem palavras, mas esta súbita espontaneidade de minha mulher me causou a falta de reação.

Então ela acariciou meu rosto com as duas mãos e me beijou ternamente. Fechei os olhos e aproveitei a emoção do momento. A partir dali, éramos uma nova família, com um pai, uma mãe e um filho, amado mesmo antes de ser concebido. Eu estava certo que tudo seria diferente daquela vez.

Acariciei a barriga de Bella antes de descermos ao encontro de Alice e Esme, paradas na entrada do chalé.

- Que bom que vocês voltaram - Esme estaria chorando se pudesse, mas tentou manter a voz e as emoçoes o mais isentos possível.

Surpreendentemente, Alice manteve-se quieta.

- Nós estamos felizes de estar aqui novamente – Bella soou sincera e um forte abraço em Esme, seguido por um em Alice, confirmou minha desconfiança.

Sorri. – Nós vamos nos instalar e mais tarde passamos pela mansão, pode ser?

- Claro, Edward. Vocês sempre são bem vindos. Estaremos esperamos. - Esme puxou Alice pela mão e elas desapareceram de nosso campo de visão.

- Alice estava diferente – Bella observou.

- Ela escondeu o que quer que fosse, porque não havia nada diferente em seus pensamentos – acrescentei. – Acredito que mais tarde saberemos. – Abracei minha mulher e a beijei ternamente na testa. – pronta para recomeçar?

- Não é um recomeço, Edward. Prefiro pensar em um novo começo.

Sem que Bella percebesse minhas intenções, a peguei nos braços no Estilo Noiva, e a levei para nosso quarto.

- Edward! – gritou em meio a uma gargalhada.

- O que foi? – fingi-me de inocente.

A depositei no centro de nossa cama e engatinhei por cima dela - mãos e joelhos apoiados em cada lado de seu corpo.

Bella levou as mãos aos meus ombros. – Eu amo você.

Diante da intensidade de suas palavras, não vi outra forma de retribuir, se não amá-la. A beijei com amor, afeto, gratidão e todos os bons sentimentos que consegui transmitir.

Bella correspondeu, descendo as mãos para a frente da minha camisa, abrindo botão por botão - tudo no tempo dela. Ela jogou a peça no chão e desceu para o cós de minha calça. Abriu o botão e o zíper e levou os lábios para o meu pescoço.

Já havia muito tempo que eu tinha pleno controle dos meus movimentos perto de minha mulher e isso incluía os momentos de plena entrega, quando fazíamos amor.

Não existia força demais, nem controle de menos – era a medida certa.


	23. Chapter 23

Eu já esperava que todos estivessem reunidos na mansão, mas pela surpresa da minha mulher, ela não. Em uma rápida passada pelos pensamentos de minha família, percebi que a recepção coletiva era com a melhor das intenções. Aparentemente, ninguém estava exasperado ou cheio de mágoa.

Bella apertou minha mão, em sinal de tensão, e me lembrei que ela não tinha minha perspectiva privilegiada. Tentei tranquilizá-la acariciando a palma de sua mão com meu dedo polegar e rapidamente alcancei meu objetivo.

Carlisle sentiu-se na obrigação de nos felicitar, mas falou cada uma de suas palavras olhando diretamente para minha esposa, em um pedido de desculpas silencioso. – Todos nós, sem exceção – destacou -, estamos muito felizes por vocês estarem de volta. Mais ainda pela nova vida que carregam consigo.

- É bom voltar também. Mas é melhor ainda saber que em alguns meses- - Bella se interrompeu e reformulou. – em algum momento, e não importa se for em uma semana ou em nove meses, nós teremos alguém para chamar de filho e amar incondicionalmente. Este bebê – Bella levou a mão livre para o ventre – é amado desde sempre e vamos lutar por ele.

Os pensamentos de minha família estavam fervilhando quando Bella disse que "vamos lutar por ele". Eles identificaram o aviso implícito e não se atreveram a cogitar, muito menos falar, algo em contrário, e eu fiquei extremamente feliz com isso.

Após os esclarecimentos velados, Alice pegou ao seu lado uma pequena caixa branca e levantou-se oferecendo o presente para minha mulher. Bella sorriu e aceitou. Ao desamarrar o laço e levantar a tampa, ela fraquejou de emoção e eu a segurei firme, também tomado por aquele sentimento diferente e especial. – É lindo, Alice – disse sem tirar os olhos do pequeno macacão branco.

- É de todos nós. Sabemos que você não é muito fã de presentes, mas este é para o bebê. Bella, nós vamos respeitar seu espaço – Alice deu uma abraço rápido em Bella e voltou a sentar-se.

A nossa noite correu imaculadamente bem e, em vários momentos, flagrei Bella olhando para a peça de roupa, a primeira do nosso filho. Antes de voltarmos para o chalé, Bella surpreendeu a todos. – Carlisle, você gostaria de fazer o meu pré-Natal?

O sorriso do meu pai foi um dos maiores que eu já tinha visto em seu rosto. Mas o mais importante é que foi sincero. Carlisle jamais esperava que Bella propusesse aquilo e ficou muito feliz, afinal seria seu primeiro – e provavelmente único – neto.

- É claro que eu quero cuidar de você e do bebê, minha querida. Fico muito lisonjeado que você me permita isso, Bella. E saiba que não precisa marcar hora. Tão logo você coloque os pés no Hospital, será minha prioridade.

- Eu pretendo ser uma gestante normal – comentou rindo. – Não vou aparecer no seu consultório sem motivos. Apenas me diga quando devo agendar minha primeira consulta e as demais podemos seguir um ritmo apropriado para o crescimento do bebê.

Esta afirmação era a nossa realidade. Não sabíamos de qual espécie seria – e eu não pensava nesta palavra friamente e sim porque se adequava à nossa situação. Uma gestação rápida como a primeira, para um bebê semelhante ao pai, um vampiro, ou uma gravidez normal, com seus nove meses, de acordo com os genes da mãe? Só o tempo nos diria.

- Amanhã. Esteja no consultório amanhã à tarde e faremos os primeiros exames.

Em menos de vinte e quatro horas teríamos uma ideia do que esperar. A provável resposta para as minhas perguntas.

A volta para a cabana foi confortavelmente silenciosa, mas assim que estacionei o carro e ameacei descer, Bella segurou meu braço. – Eu já o amo e não importa se for mais parecido comigo ou com você, é fruto do nosso amor.

- Eu sei disso – me aproximei de seu corpo, deixando nossos rostos na mesma altura – e jamais pense que eu não sinto o mesmo. Não existe mais um Edward sem a Bella e um bebê.

Sorri puxando-a para um beijo calmo.


	24. Chapter 24

Eu achei que estivesse bem tranquilo quanto a nossa primeira consulta do pré-Natal até me sentar na cadeira em frente à mesa de Carlisle. Bella estava sentada ao meu lado e nós ouvíamos as explicações de meu pai como típicos pais de primeira viagem e, do nada, senti uma das mãos de Bella pararem no meu joelho esquerdo. Olhei para ela sem entender nada.

- Achei que você precisasse de um incentivo para manter a perna parada – deu um sorriso cínico e percebi que estava batendo o pé no chão insistentemente.

- Bom, este foi um bom exemplo do que os hormônios podem fazer com você, Bella – começou a explicar Carlisle, perfeitamente à vontade na "pele" de médico. - Irritação, sono, cansaço, enjoos. Tudo isso é esperado. Antes de tentar ouvir o bebê, eu quero que você faça um exame de sangue. Com o Beta HCG quantitativo confirmaremos a gravidez e o estágio em que ela está, ou seja, há quantas semanas vocês estão esperando um bebê. Quando eu tiver o exame em mãos, e o resultado sai em poucas horas, tentaremos ouvir o coraçãozinho do novo Cullen e poderemos decidir como será o planejamento.

Bella ouviu tudo calada, apena assentindo nos momentos apropriados.

Com o pedido de exame e de mãos dadas, seguimos até o laboratório do próprio Hospital. – Não me deixa sozinha – Bella pediu, mesmo sabendo que eu veria e sentiria o cheiro de seu sangue. Mas sua confiança em mim era tão grande que eu jamais poderia cometer qualquer ato impensado contra aquela humana que se tornou minha vida tão rápido.

O medo de agulhas, mesmo depois de tantas visitas à médicos e hospitais, ainda estava lá e eu apenas ri. Virei seu rosto para o lado oposto em que a enfermeira se preparava para colher o sangue e tentei distrai-la, enquanto ela mantinha os olhos fechados. – Eu já posso imaginar nosso bebê com os seus olhos escuros e estas sardinhas que você tem na bochecha. Se for menino ou menina, os cabelos têm que ser escuros e organizados como os seus, porque ninguém merece conviver que esta revolução que são os meus – Bella riu timidamente.

- Prontinho – finalizou a enfermeira, soltando o garrote que prendia o antebraço de Bella. – O resultado vai direto para o Doutor Cullen – colou um curativo em cima do minúsculo furo feito na pele.

A mulher de meia idade, vestida em um uniforme azulado, nos deu as costas levando o tubo de ensaio com o precioso líquido para a análise. – Obrigada por estar aqui. Sei que foi difícil se controlar.

- Não com você, amor. Você sabe que eu amo você muito mais do que qualquer outra necessidade.

Bella não quis sair do Hospital para esperar pelo resultado do exame de sangue. Nos acomodamos na sala de espera vazia e, abraçados, contamos os minutos.

Quando Carlisle ligou em meu celular avisando que estava com o envelope do laboratório em mãos, fui tomado por uma ansiedade sem tamanho. Bella estava tão tranquila que eu cheguei a invejá-la.

- Parabéns, Bella, você está grávida de seis semanas.

Eu sorri e Bella assustou-se. – Como assim, Carlisle? Eu menstruei normalmente no mês anterior.

- É possível que nos primeiro trimestre de gravidez a mulher menstrue ou tenha sangramentos. Isso pode ter acontecido porque o embrião estava sendo implantado na parede do útero. Você reparou se o fluxo foi menor que o seu ou se a coloração do sangue era mais clara?

- Na verdade não. Não desconfiei de nada e deixei passar sem notar. Mas e se acontecer novamente? – preocupou-se.

- Não deve acontecer. Mas, se por acaso se repetir, eu quero ser avisado imediatamente.

Eu estava de mero expectador na conversa, ainda assimilando tudo. Definitivamente, se houvesse um sangramento, eu saberia.

- Prontos para tentar ouvir bebê? – Carlisle propôs se levantando, de modo que não havia abertura para uma negativa de nossa parte.

Fui com Bella até uma cortina, ao fundo do consultório e Carlisle fez as indicações, puxando o pano pendurado. – Bella, vista-se com esta camisola – apontou em cima da maca para uma roupa hospitalar branca com bolinhas rosadas – e Edward a ajudará se deitar na maca. Quando estiver pronta me avise.

Carlisle nos deu privacidade e eu fechei a cortina atrás de nós.

- Dá para acreditar que estamos passando por tudo isso? – Bella perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que puxava sua blusa pela cabeça e ficava apenas de sutiã na minha frente.

Escorei na beirada da maca e cruzei os braços no peito. Eu tinha que perguntar. – Está preparada para o imprevisível?

- Como nunca – garantiu-me.


	25. Chapter 25

Por toda a eternidade que eu vivesse, eu estava certo que jamais teria a mesma sensação. Ouvir aquele coraçãozinho que batia forte e rápido como um colibri era o maior prazer da minha existência. Depois do som do coração de Bella, as batidas do coração do meu filho era o mais perfeito som que eu pude ouvir.

Carlisle entendeu minha emoção de imediato. Era um humano. Meu bebê pareceria mais com a mãe, no final das contas, e isso me deixava – nos deixava – aliviado.

- Edward? – Bella chamou diante do meu silêncio. – O que foi, meu amor? Há algo de errado?

Aquele momento devia ser perfeito. E eu estava sendo egoísta de não compartilhá-lo com a minha mulher. – Não, amor. Está tudo certo. Você percebe este som? As batidas do coração do nosso bebê?

Não precisei continuar para Bella entender que tudo estava em seu devido lugar, como deveria ter sido sempre.

- Oh, Edward – Bella levou a mão à boca e chorou. – Nós vamos ter um bebezinho... - A abracei do jeito que deu, enquanto Carlisle olhava no monitor checando meu filho, seu neto.

- A espessura da nuca dele está dentro dos padrões, mas eu vou prescrever outros exames para termos certeza que o estado de saúde de ambos é bom. Vista-se e me encontrem no consultório.

Carlisle nos deixou sozinhos e ajudei Bella a se vestir e levantar, tudo em silêncio.

- Você está feliz? – Bella me perguntou, do nada.

O questionamento realmente me surpreendeu, pois eu achava que, até então, já tivesse deixado bem claro que eu queria ser pai tanto quanto ela queria ser mãe. – Olha para mim – pedi, segurando seu rosto dos dois lados. – Não estou fingindo, amor. Eu juro pelo meu amor por você. Eu quero muito que tenhamos nossa própria família. Errei uma vez, mas jamais vou repetir isso – sussurrei. – Eu amo você e amo nosso bebê – me ajoelhei em sua frente e beijei sua discreta barriga, que abrigava nosso bem mais precioso.

Depois de Carlisle prescrever ácido fólico, ferro e cálcio, exame para tipagem de sangue e hemograma completo, além de pesquisas de diabetes, sífilis, toxoplasmose, rubéola, hepatite e HIV, cultura de urina e fezes, ainda disse que preferia pecar pelo exagero. Rimos, mas concordamos. Eu conhecia medicina o suficiente para saber que era normal exigir uma dezena de testes, principalmente durante a primeira gestação. Somava-se à isso a descendência de meu filho, então nada seria demais.

- Aaron – Bella sugeriu.

- Amy – eu disse olhando para o Livro de Nomes em minha mão.

Estávamos sentados na nossa cama, lado a lado, tentando decidir um nome para nosso filho. Não sei se para Bella era assim, mas para mim, o tempo voava mais que o normal. Nunca percebi sua passagem realmente, mas em um piscar de olhos, estávamos no quinto mês, prestes a descobrir se eu seria pai de uma menina ou de um menino.

- Andrew? – perguntou em dúvida.

- Que tal Anna?

- Ah, Edward. Acho que nunca vamos chegar a um consenso. É tão difícil escolher um nome. Como será que nossos pais escolheram os nossos?

- Ava, Cloe, Daniel, David, Dominic, Drew, Ewan, Gabriel, Ian, Jack, John, Joseph, Josh, Kevin, Matthew, Nicholas, Nathan, Noah, Noel, Oliver, Olivia, Parker, Patrick, Phillip, Richard, Robin, Ron, Ryan, Thomas, Vivian...

Bella riu. – O que foi isso?

- São os nomes que eu gosto – disse simplesmente.

- Está vendo? – disse frustrada. – Foi fácil para você. Por que é tão complicado para mim?

- Eu percebi que você só pensou em nomes masculinos, então tenho uma proposta. Se for um menino, você escolhe o nome que quiser. Se for uma menina, eu escolho.

- E se eu não gostar do nome que você escolher ou o contrário? Isso não está certo. Temos que escolher juntos.

Sorri. – Você acredita mesmo que vamos conseguir achar um nome que agrade aos dois? Teremos o direito a um veto. Que tal?

E assim ficou acordado. Deixamos para pensar em nomes após o dia em que soubéssemos o sexo. E o nome seria divulgado apenas às vésperas do parto.

De volta ao consultório de Carlisle no Hospital de Forks, Bella estava deitada na maca, com a linda barriga inchada aparecendo, cheia de gel gelado e segurando minha mão enquanto Carlisle fazia as checagens de praxe, antes de nos dizer o que mais queríamos saber.

Seu coraçãozinho estava mais forte que nunca e o aparelho de ultrasson 4D que mandei comprar mostrava nosso pequeno com o dedo na boca. Dava para perceber que sua boca e nariz lembravam a mãe. As lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Bella desde antes de chegarmos ao Hospital.

A família – exceto Emmett - apostava em menina, convencida por Alice, que já se imaginava vestindo a mais nova Cullen com uma roupa mais rosa que a outra. Meu irmão preferia um garoto. Eu estava satisfeito que nosso bebê fosse humano, independente do sexo. Por mim, já teríamos montado o quarto em tons unissex, mas Bella preferiu esperar. Sairíamos direto da ultrassom para Seattle fazer compras.

- Estão prontos? – Carlisle abriu um grande sorriso e escondeu os pensamentos de mim. Ele já sabia.

Bella apenas assentiu, com o coração disparado.

- Estão vendo aqui? – ele circulou uma região da tela do monitor com o dedo. – Isso quer dizer que teremos um perfeito menino na família.


	26. Chapter 26

Mesmo que eu não gostasse, muitas vezes eu era obrigado a deixar Bella sozinha para resolver alguma pendência. Ela nunca reclamou, mas era visível sua chateação, já que estávamos muito acostumados à presença um do outro.

E em uma dessas vezes, ao retornar ao nosso chalé, vindo do Hospital de Forks onde discuti alguns investimentos com Carlisle, deparei-me com um silêncio incomum.

Bella, depois que descobriu-se grávida, sempre conversava ou cantava para o nosso bebê e eu estava adaptado a isso. Ao redor do sexto mês, nos preparávamos para qualquer situação de parto e, por isso, me preocupei.

Apurei a audição e não havia sinais de que este seria o caso, mas a cada metro que eu me aproximava, as batidas de seu coração eram mais fortes e rápidas.

Exigi tudo o que o motor do meu Volvo poderia me oferecer. Entrei em casa como um tiro e a encontrei deitada, de olhos fechados e chorando. Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas estava disposto a matar o desgraçado que perturbou minha mulher.

- Bella, amor... – a chamei calmamente, ajoelhando-me ao seu lado na cama. – O que você está sentindo?

- Oh, Edward... – abraçou-me e chorou ainda mais. Quando, enfim, ela acalmou-se, já estávamos deitados um ao lado do outro, e abraçados. Minha mão em sua barriga tentava acalmar nosso bebê, igualmente inquieto.

- Você pode me contar agora o que houve?

Bella fungou antes de se ajeitar e me olhar. – Jacob telefonou.

A simples menção do nome do cachorro levou tudo de mim para manter o controle e não piorar a situação. Vesti minha melhor cara cínica e sondei. – E o que ele queria? – eu odiava ainda mais o fato de não conseguir ler seus pensamentos.

Ela levou alguns segundos para responder. – Principalmente dizer que está voltando... – e deixou a explicação pela metade. Somando isso ao fato de ser uma péssima mentirosa, insisti. – E por que você está escondendo o resto?

Suspirou.- Ele disse que jamais vai aceitar esta aberração que carrego no ventre.

Eu estava pronto – e tentado – a caçar o maldito quileute. E o faria se uma partida minha tão de repente não pudesse afetar Bella emocionalmente. Eu só desejava poder esmagar algo naquele momento. Fechei meus olhos e busquei uma distração.

- Eu estava conversando com Carlisle – tentei nos envolver e, algo mais tranquilo – e ele me disse que devemos chegar a uma decisão sobre o parto. Você já parou para pensar se quer agendar ou será naturalmente?

Desde que passei pela porta do quarto, vi o primeiro sorriso tingir sua face. – Eu li algo sobre isso e realmente achei o parto na água interessante. Dizem que a gravidade reduz as dores. Tem até umas banheiras infláveis próprias à venda na internet. Também quero amamentar nosso bebê na primeira hora de seu nascimento. E um parto natural me deixará menos dependente de você e então terei uma recuperação mais rápida e o resguardo será menor – completou, envergonhada.

Então entendi o que realmente a maternidade significava para Bella. E passar por todas as etapas a fazia feliz.

Ainda conversamos vários minutos sobre o assunto, chegando ao consenso que o parto na água era perfeito em nossa realidade, até que todo este papo sobre água deixou Bella desconfortável, obrigando-a a levantar-se para ir ao banheiro. Desmaiando em seguida.

* * *

**Visite minha nova Fic "O Homem da Sua Vida". O link está no meu perfil!**


	27. Chapter 27

Minhas reações eram rápidas normalmente. Quando envolviam Bella, eram multiplicadas por mil facilmente. Quando Bella mudou o semblante e ameaçou cair, eu já a pegava nos braços e a deitava de volta em nossa cama. Simultaneamente, telefonava para Carlisle descrevendo o ocorrido.

Em menos de um minuto, toda a minha família estava ao nosso redor, ainda com Bella desacordada.

Meu medo era tentar reanimá-la e fazer mal ao nosso filho e já que havia um médico na família... Foi a decisão mais acertada.

O tempo todo Carlisle escondeu os pensamentos de mim e quando resolveu falar, sua cara não era das melhores. – Bella está com a pressão arterial bem acima do normal para uma gestante.

Eu já tinha estudado medicina anos suficientes para traduzir a preocupação de Carlisle em duas palavras: pré-eclâmpsia. Risco de morte para a mulher e para o bebê. A minha mulher e i meu bebê. Senti uma angústia, um nó na garganta, a sensação de iminente perda.

- Filho? – Carlisle me deu um leve chacoalho – não vamos permitir que nada de errado aconteça. Eu prometo. – tentou tranquilizar-me. Mas eu conhecia os riscos. Eu conhecia as vontades da minha mulher e uma coisa não era compatível com a outra.

Foram os três meses mais cansativos emocionalmente pelos quais já passei. Eu, que já era super protetor, multipliquei este suposto apelido por cem. Eu tinha tantas preocupações. Jacob, pressão arterial, Bella, bebê, parto. Provavelmente nesta ordem.

Jacob não tentou se comunicar novamente, mas eu fiz questão que ele soubesse através de Charlie que sua presença não era bem-vinda em um raio de mil quilômetros de Isabella.

A pressão arterial teve algumas oscilações, principalmente quando Bella, teimosa, insistia em sair do repouso ou guardava suas preocupações. E neste caso, eu tentei fazê-la falar como nunca. Ela era inteligente e sabia dos riscos da pré-eclâmpsia.

Isso nos leva à preocupação do parto. Como esforço, a pressão iria elevar-se e Bella estava irredutível quanto ao parto natural. Pelo menos deixamos a água de lado.

O bebê parecia bem, apesar de tudo. Meu garoto crescia dentro dos padrões humanos e era o lado positivo de toda aquela bagunça que se transformou minha vida nos últimos tempos.

Eu passava as noites velando o sono de Bella, acariciando sua barriga e cantando para meu pequeno, cujo nome eu desconhecia, mas tinha o poder de um veto. Bastava que minha mão entrasse em contato com a pele de sua mãe para que ele começasse a ficar agitado. Às vezes ficávamos horas observando as ondulações que seus movimentos internos causavam na barriga de Bella.

Meu filho – e eu já estava tão acostumado com esta situação, que havia um sentimento diferente e gigantesco cada vez que eu me referia ao fruto do meu amor por Bella. Bem, meu filho parecia ser pouco afetado pelos problemas que nos rondavam. A única exceção eram os momentos de hipertensão. Neste caso, sim, ele ficava extremamente agitado. Não tinha contado à Bella que eu ouvia o coraçãozinho do nosso bebê ainda dentro de sua barriga. Depois do som do coração da minha mulher, era o som mais lindo do mundo, mas minha ruína quando estava em sofrimento.

Há pelo menos três dias eu sabia que Jacob Black estava de volta a Forks e, o pior, rondando a propriedade de minha família. Seu odor característico queimava minhas narinas como fogo. Carlisle, Emmett, Roslie, Alice, Esme e Jasper implantaram uma rotina de patrulha prevendo possíveis tentativas de contato ou, pior, confronto.

Mantivemos Bella alheia a tudo o máximo possível até o dia em que ela saiu para o quintal com Esme para "se esticar e tirar o bolor", como ela mesmo disse, e viu um gigantesco lobo avermelhado do outro lado do rio que dividia nossos territórios.

Ela chegou em casa bufando e pronta para brigar.

- Edward, há quanto tempo você sabe que Jake está na cidade? Inquiriu, me olhando nos olhos e já sabendo que eu não mentiria.

Tentei tranquilizá-la quando ouvi o coração do meu bebê disparar, tal qual o da mãe. – Apenas alguns dias, amor. Não se preocupe. Ele não vai chegar perto. Tenho Car-

Antes de concluir meu raciocínio, fui interrompido. – Eu quero falar com ele, Edward!


	28. Chapter 28

"Como assim?!"

- É lógico que você não vai – soei calmo.

- É lógico que eu vou! – falou alto. – Aquele cara lá fora – apontou na direção da porta – quer matar o nosso filho e eu não vou permitir.

Assim que Bella ameaçou dar um passo me postei em sua frente, entre ela e a porta. – Amor - disse colocando as mãos em seu rosto e fazendo-a olhar para mim -, entenda. Não é você quem vai resolver isso. À você cabe cuidar para que nosso bebê fique bem.

- Mas, Edward... – fraquejou.

- Sem "mas", Bella. Agora – beijei-lhe os lábios suavemente -, volte para a cama, pois você já abusou por hoje.

Depois disso eu mal registrei o que houve. Quando caminhávamos para o nosso quarto, o cheiro forte e o grito atingiram meus sentidos simultaneamente. Bella levou as mãos à barriga e desesperou-se.

- Edward! O bebê! Salva meu bebê.

A parte inferior de sua roupa já estava ensanguentada enquanto eu a depositava em cima de nossa cama. Imediatamente comecei pedir ajuda. – Carlisle! Esme! – Eu sabia que me ouviriam.

Logo todos já estavam entrando em casa, desesperados, controlando suas respirações. Bella gritava. Meu bebê estava sofrendo. Então, de repente, um grito único seguido por um silêncio mortal. Fiquei em choque. Olhei para Carlisle e ele sabia tão bem quanto eu. Ambos estavam morrendo. Bella e nosso filho estavam morrendo.

Carlisle me empurrou para longe. – Edward, saia de perto. Você só vai atrapalhar.

Contra todo e qualquer senso de responsabilidade, o enfrentei. – Não! Não vou deixá-la agora. Você vai salvá-los, pai!

Joguei em cima dele toda a responsabilidade. Eu não conseguia pensar direito, a não ser manter minha família à salvo, nem que para isso tivesse de agir irresponsavelmente.

Carlisle injetou alguma coisa em Bella. – Anestésico – respondeu à minha dúvida interna. – Não temos tempo de realizar todos os procedimentos para uma cesariana, mas vamos deixá-la o mais confortável possível.

Imediatamente pegou o bisturi e lançou-se à cortar a pele alva da minha mulher.

Meu pai estava realizando o parto do meu filho em uma cama comum, em um quarto comum, em uma casa comum. Nada de hospitais. Tinha tantos medos e a possibilidade de seu estado de saúde piorar devido à falta de condições só ampliou a lista.

Foi então que ouvi nosso menininho chorar à plenos pulmões. Não tive sequer a opção de cortar o cordão umbilical. Carlisle trabalhava sem parar. A respiração de Bella estava cada vez mais superficial.

- Edward, segure o bebê. Preciso dar a assistência devida à Bella. Preciso estancar esta hemorragia.

Peguei meu filho e o calor de seu corpinho sujo, ensanguentado, foi como um bálsamo.

- Edward, nos deixe trabalhar aqui! – Carlisle precisou chamar minha atenção. Foi quando reparei ao meu redor e percebi que Esme e Alice também estavam no quarto ajudando.

Caminhei com todo cuidado do mundo levando aquele pacotinho barulhento. Emmett se aproximou com uma manta verde claro e a ofereceu para mim.

Não disse nada, mas eu podia ouvir claramente as dúvidas em seus pensamentos. Lamentar pelo atual estado de Bella e me parabenizar pelo nascimento de mais um Cullen.

- Obrigado.

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu limpava nosso bebê, eu prestava atenção em cada som vindo do quarto ao lado, cada pensamento de Carlisle, Esme e Alice.

- Bem vindo ao mundo, campeão. Eu amo você. E a mamãe só não pode dizer isso agora, mas ela também te ama muito.

Silêncio.

Desespero.

Dor.

Rosalie correu em minha direção aos berros. – O coração parou, Edward! - E com ela ali eu sabia que meu filho estava em boas mãos. Eu só precisava salvar a minha mulher.

Disparei para o quarto e nem vi quem eu empurrei para chegar até Bella. Não pensei duas vezes e mordi.

* * *

_Desde a primeira palavra que escrevi para "Uma Segunda Chance", este sempre foi seu desenvolvimento. Não se preocupem. mesmo com a demora eterna, me mantive fiel à ideia original._


	29. Chapter 29

Foram dois dias de desespero misturado à ansiedade.

A decisão de transformar Bella para salvá-la foi puramente egoísta. Eu JAMAIS aceitaria perder minha mulher, mesmo que isso custasse alguns de seus sonhos, como a maternidade completa. Bella não poderia amamentar nosso filho e sabe-se lá quantas coisas mais a deixariam longe do nosso bebê.

Minha principal preocupação era se ela conseguiria se aproximar do nosso filho. Não importava quanto tempo Bella demoraria estar perto dele sem perigo para ambos, nós esperaríamos pacientemente. Eu não colocaria aquele serzinho perfeito, quente, humano, em risco.

Nas angustiantes 48 horas seguintes ao parto eu não deixei nosso pequeno fora de vista por nem um segundo. Primeiro porque ainda havia Jacob Black com quem eu acertaria as contas em algum momento desta vida (soube que ele não era visto há dois dias). Segundo porque eu queria que ele fosse a primeira coisa que minha mulher visse ao abrir os olhos.

Meus pais, Rosalie e Alice me ajudaram bastante com os cuidados iniciais, com os banhos e amamentação. Tudo era feito no quarto onde minha mulher estava desacordada.

Meu filho, ainda sem nome, era perfeito. Todos disseram que era minha cópia perfeita. Eu encontrei muitas das características de Bella em sua fisionomia, mas no geral, tive que admitir, ele era muito parecido comigo: cabelos em um tom avermelhado, lábios vermelhos, pele clara, dedos longos e, o que me fez querer chorar, mesmo sendo impossível, lindos olhos verdes. Carlisle explicou que os olhos poderiam mudar de cor nos próximos meses, mas eu tinha certeza que não.

Sentei com ele nos braços em uma poltrona estrategicamente colocada ao lado da cama onde Bella estava e ali cantarolei para minha família. Não sei de onde surgiu aquela melodia tranquila, mas senti que representava a minha linda esposa e meu perfeito filho.

De repente, o coração de Bella pulsou pela última vez. Silêncio. Levantei de uma vez e o silêncio foi quebrado pelo choro do nosso filho.

Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett entraram no cômodo à espera do que se seguiria. Era estranho. Nenhum deles tinha sede do sangue do meu bebê. Esse era um dos meus medos, que percebi ser desnecessário.

Em um instante Bella estava deitada em nossa cama, imóvel. No instante seguinte ela estava encostada na parede, assustada, e olhando em todas as direções. Assimilando o novo mundo que se apresentava diante de seus olhos. Esses olhos que agora eram de cor vermelho-sangue e que tão logo conseguiu me identificar no meio de tantas descobertas, desceu até nosso anjo, que não parava de chorar.

Eu não conseguia reagir, nem meus familiares. Bella não reagia. E o pranto tornou-se mais forte, mais alto, mais triste.

E sem aviso, Bella disparou em minha direção e tomou o bebê dos meus braços, abraçando-o com firmeza. Ameacei tomá-lo de volta. Ela jamais me perdoaria ou se perdoaria se machucasse o fruto do nosso amor. Rapidamente, passei o olhar ao redor do quarto e percebi que absolutamente todos estavam à postos para proteger meu filho. Nosso filho.

Mas não foi preciso. Bella fechou os olhos e aspirou o perfume natural do nosso pequeno. Confesso que, depois do cheiro de minha mulher, era o melhor cheiro do mundo.

A mão de Bella cobriu seu o rostinho e aquele homenzinho foi se acalmando até parar de chorar e apenas suspirar. Ele a reconhecia. Ele sabia que ela era sua mãe, aquela que o desejou tanto e que lutou por sua vida.

E ela sabia que ali era seu filho, que não poderia e não faria nenhum mal à ele.

- Meu Thomas – sussurrou, mas era óbvio que todos nós ouvimos.

- Thomas – repeti. – Thomas Swan Cullen. Nosso Thomas, meu amor.

Bella sorriu em minha direção e rapidamente voltou seu olhar ao nosso Thomas que agora dormia tranquilamente nos braços da mãe.

Discretamente, cada membro de minha família nos deu o espaço que merecíamos e me aproximei de Bella abraçando-a junto a Thomas. – Me perdoe – pedi.

- Por quê? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos do bebê.

- Eu sei que você desejava um parto natural, desejava amamentar-

- Mas acima de tudo eu desejava estar com nosso filho e você me permitiu isso – me interrompeu. – Edward, não se martirize. Por favor. Eu estou bem. Você percebeu que eu sequer vacilei? Por um segundo tive medo de não ser forte...

- Talvez sejam instintos maternos. Não sei. Eu também me preocupei quando você o tirou de mim, mas foi lindo ver vocês dois juntos depois do tremendo susto que foi o parto.

Bella tocou seus lábios com os meus levemente. – Me desculpe. Eu não queria que tivesse sido assim.

- Eu sei, mas eu achei que ia perdê-la.

- Agora você terá a mim para sempre ao seu lado. Querendo ou não...

Bella sorriu.

- Eu garanto que não será nenhum sofrimento. Eu amo você, Bella. E amo nosso Thomas também.

- Meus dois homens, meus dois amores.

O bebê resmungou um pouco. – Acho que ele precisa descansar... Estas últimas horas foram uma loucura para todos. E você, senhora Cullen, precisa se alimentar. A senhora não sente sede?

De repente, a fisionomia de Bella mudou da serena mãe para a assustada recém-nascida sedenta por sangue.

- Por que você tinha que me lembrar disso, Edward?!

Sorri, pegando nosso pequeno. – Por que depois que a mamãe estiver bem alimentada será a vez do papai matar as saudades da mamãe decentemente – falei para ela, mas olhando para meu filho.

Bella bufou, sorrindo em seguida. – Isso vai ser interessante.

**FIM**

* * *

Foi uma longa jornada, cheia de pedras pelo caminho, mas, enfim, colocamos um ponto final nesta que é uma das minhas fics preferidas.

Peço desculpas pela demora entre um capítulo e outro, mas eu sempre tive a intenção de chegar ao fim. Como não houve um prólogo, não haverá um epílogo.

Se algum ponto não ficou esclarecido, afinal, depois de tanto tempo, alguma coisa pode ter passado sem que eu percebesse, basta me perguntar/avisar nos reviews que posso pensar em providenciar um ou dois Outtakes, ok?

Obrigada pela paciência!

**Rosa**


End file.
